Choices or Rejections?
by Woman So Heartless
Summary: Chilton, Senior year. New students, Finn and Logan stir something up for the best friend duo of Tristan and Rory. Is it good or bad and who will cause the trouble? And who will help Rory win her man and who won't be happy with the new pairing?
1. Meeting Up Again

A/N: This story is definitely AU, what else would I write?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rory Gilmore was your average student you could say. But to her, school was something she was passionate about. So when the opportunity arose for her to attend Chilton Prep, she took it. She was ecstatic about it to say the least. So in the middle of her sophomore year, she went. She didn't grow up with the kids there so for awhile she was an outsider. But, when a Gilmore is faced with a challenge, they conquer it. She worked on the paper where she became friends with Paris, Madeline, and Louise. Then there was Tristan. He was a pain in the ass, but he was one of her best friends nonetheless. By the end of her first year there, she felt better about going there then when she first started and even more so her second full year there. But what she wasn't prepared for was her senior year, where she would meet new people, make some friends, and of course, make a few enemies, because what's high school without some enemies, right?

Rory walked into Chilton Prep on the first day of her senior year and was greeted by none other then Tristan DuGrey. He slung his arm over her shoulders and kissed her cheek. No, he didn't do this for every girl he was friends with, not that he had many friends that were girls. But for his Mary, he did. "Hey Mare, how was your summer?"

By this time they were at her locker and she was fighting with it. "Come on Ricardo open up for me." She finally gets her locker open and she throws the books she doesn't need in there then she closes the door. She turns and looks at him. "Tristan, you know how my summer went. You bothered me everyday and whatever nights you weren't with whatever girl was attached to you."

He stands in front of her and puts his hand on the locker, above her head. "My mistake Mary and besides, it's not like I had a girl everyday. It was more like once a week."

She rolls her eyes and glares at him. "Did your ego grow more in the past three months or something?"

He laughs, shaking his head. "Funny, that was really funny. No, I think Logan has something to do with me being so chipper."

She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's a Logan?"

He chuckles and looks over his shoulder and gestures to a boy with blonde hair. Rory looks at him and then back at Tristan with a raised eyebrow wanting him to explain further who the boy was.

"Mary, he's my cousin, you remember him. He was at a few of my parties last year with some of his friends."

She gasped and looked at him. "Logan and is that Finn?. What the hell are they doing here? I thought he went to the Phillips Exeter Academy? Wait, does he remember me?"

He nods, smirking. "I'm sure he does. Why don't we go over there and talk to him. Do you have all your books that you need?" When she nods he takes her hand in his and leads her over to Logan and Finn who were by Logan's locker. Finn had his eyes closed and was leaning against the locker. "Logan, Finn you remember Rory, don't you?"

Logan looks at her, smirking. "I do, hey Ace."

She rolls his eyes and shakes her head. "Stop calling me that." She looks at Finn, raising an eyebrow. "Um Finn are you ok?"

Tristan had his arm around Rory when Finn finally snapped out of his trance. He looked at Rory who was looking at him with concern. He thought about it quickly and no one ever looked at him like that unless he was drunk and was babbling about something. "I'm fine Love, I just don't like the mornings all that much. Now, who are you?"

She smiles at him. "I'm Rory Gilmore, I'm a friend of Tristan's he introduced us a few minutes ago. And we've met before at a party of Tristan's."

He smiles, takes her hand, and kisses the top of it. "I remember you now Love, will you be showing me to my classes?"

She laughs, shrugging. "If you want me to, I will. Just give me your schedule." He hands her his schedule and she looks it over. "You and I have all our classes together so just follow me today if you want."

He grins and pushes Tristan away, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Later Mates, I've got to escort this lovely lady around."

"Finn, do you even have any idea where you have to go?" She looks up at him, smiling sweetly. "Just follow me." She goes to turn them in the direction they need to go but Finn leads them in the opposite direction.

Tristan and Logan were talking a few minutes later when they saw a small Rory Gilmore pushing Finn in the right direction. "I told you that that wasn't the right way but no, you don't listen, next time you're going to listen to me." They see Finn smirk and nod. "Yes Love." Logan turns to Tristan. "Well, it looks like Finn has found a new friend."

Tristan looks at Logan as he leans back against the locker, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I can see that he did." To say that Tristan was upset about this new found friendship was putting it lightly. But why wasn't he ok with it? I mean it's not like he had feelings for Rory, or did he? He turns to Logan. "We better get to class, come on." They walk to their first class and see Finn and Rory talking enthusiastically about something. Tristan sat next to Rory and looked at her. "What are you two talking about?"

Rory looks over at Tristan, smiling. "Just talking about different stuff, I'm trying to get to know him. Why do you ask?" Finn watched the pair interact and he looked for signs that something was going on with the two of them but he couldn't tell.

Tristan shrugs. "I'm just wondering what I walked into, that's all. Can't I ask what you're talking about?"

She shakes her head. "No, right now you can't ask. What's with giving me the attitude? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Why would something be wrong?"

"You're acting off, even for you, and I'm wondering why. Can't I ask you a simple question?"

Tristan shrugs and was about to say something to her when the teacher came in. Everyone moved their bodies so that they were facing the front of the room and paying attention to the teacher. He had no idea what was going on in is head. Why was he being so possessive towards her? Was he jealous of Finn? But was there a reason to be? He thought there was, but maybe he needed to talk to Rory. The bell rang signaling the end of their first class. Tristan grabbed Rory's arm gently before she could go and whispered in her ear that he would see her in lunch.

He left with Logan, leaving Finn and Rory alone. Finn took her books with his and they headed to Rory's locker to change her books then to Finn's to change his books. They headed towards their next class, one that they didn't have with Tristan or Logan and sat through it. Eventually it was time for lunch and they were at Rory's locker after having just come from Finn's.

"I hate the first day of school. I swear, I have more homework then I've ever had. Are they trying to make up for the three months we missed or something? And why did they have to start on a Friday? What's wrong with Monday?" She grabs her afternoon books and looks up at Finn.

Finn looks at her and laughs. "Probably Love, but there's not that much." He sees the look she's giving him and recoils. "Ok, so there is. But you'll get through it in no time Love. I'll even help you if you want me to. And this way we have a whole weekend to do it."

She smiles, nodding. "I'd like your help; how about my house after school? I'll give you directions when we get to the lunch room."

"Or how about I take you home so that I don't get lost?"

She nods as they get into the lunch room. "Ok, sounds good." She leads him over to the table that she usually sits at and looks at him. "Logan and Tristan are over there if you want to go with them." She sits down and gets out her walkman and her lunch, putting her book bag down on the floor.

Finn sits down across from her after getting his lunch and looks at her. "Why would I leave you all alone? I want to eat with you Love."

She looked at him. "I usually don't eat with anyone, if I do it'll be Paris or Tristan, it's not my choice, but I would like the company so stay." She smiled at him and put her walkman away. "So my house after school?"

He grins, nodding. "Of course, we'll meet at your locker."

They were talking about different things when Tristan came over to Rory. He saw her with Finn and he wasn't really thrilled about them interacting like this but he had no choice in the matter. He sat next to Rory and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Tristan what the hell do you want? We're talking you know."

"Whoa Mare, relax I just wanted to see if we could talk after school."

"I've got plans, I'm sorry. We can talk now, what did you want to tell me?"

"What are you doing after school?"

"I'm hanging out with Finn and doing homework with him. Why?"

"No reason. I'll talk to you tomorrow about what I have to talk to you about though." He kisses her cheek and leaves the table.

Rory watches him walk away and she shakes her head. She didn't know what was wrong with him; he changed his attitude really quickly. She shook her head and looked at Finn. "Sorry about Tristan just ignore him."

"It's alright Love. You ready to go to class now?"

She nods, standing up, and throwing away her trash. She picks up her bag and heads with him to their class. They get there and Finn hides her books from her.

"Finn, books now."

"Sorry Love, I can't do that."

"Fine keep them I don't care I'll cancel our plans for tonight."

He quickly hands her the books back and smirks. "You play dirty."

She grins. "I'm aware of how I play." She takes her books and sits down.

The rest of the day passes and everyone is relieved that they survived the first day. Rory was at her locker when Finn came up beside her and was trying to hide behind her.

"Finn what are you trying to do?"

"There's this Shelia after me."

Rory looks and sees Summer looking around. "The blonde one?"

He nods, still hiding behind her. "Yes, her; you need to help me."

She laughs and hides him from her as best as she can. "What was she doing that I've got to hide you for?"

He stands up straight and shrugs. "Just flirting with me, that's all."

Rory frowns and shakes her head, mumbling under her breath. "Great another one." She closes her locker and heads away from it.

Finn heard what she said and was confused. He followed her and took her bag from her.

"Finn, give me back my bag I need to get home."

"But what about our study date?" He looks at her with his innocent eyes, pouting.

She chuckles and smiles. "Ok fine, we're still on."

They walk outside and get into Finn's car. He pulls out of his spot and looks over at her. "Can I ask you what the 'great another one' remark was about?"

She looks down at her hands which are in her lap and shrugs. "It's just that Summer only goes for the guys like Tristan and Logan and I assumed that since she was after you. I know Tristan and Logan are good guys, but they're also playboys. I just got that image from you."

He nodded at her. He knew he was a playboy but he didn't want her to get that impression from him. "No Love, I'm not like that anymore."

"But you were at one point, correct?"

He nods, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I was but, I knew it was time to change I guess." He never told anyone any of this and he wondered why he chose to tell her of all people. He knew he just met her but Tristan did also talk about her enough.

She smiles over at him. "Change is good." She tells him where to turn and they are at the Gilmore house a few minutes later. He parks in the driveway and they head in. Rory unlocks the door and goes in with Finn. "You want something to drink?" She hits the button and plays the messages on the machine. She gets one from her mother telling her she'll be coming home late. She shrugs and goes into the kitchen with Finn. "Water or soda?"

He sits down at the table and puts their bags on the table with him. "Soda is fine."

She gets out two sodas and hands him one. She sits down next to him, getting her books out. "What do you want to start with?"

He shrugs. "How about we start with Trigonometry?"

She wrinkles her nose and sighs. "I want to say no, but I'll say yes so that we can get that over with."

He watches her and he laughs. "That face Love, was adorable."

She hits him playfully, glaring at him. "Hush and go back to working." She opens her notebook and starts on her math. She sees Finn out of the corner of her eye doing the same thing and she can't help but smile to herself. She shakes her head and goes back to her work. About twenty minutes later they finish their math and Rory pulls out her Physics book and starts on that. Two hours later, they finish their work and Rory puts her head on the table and closed her eyes. "Rory is tired."

Finn puts his books into a pile and looks at her, laughing. "You want to go to bed?"

"No, I'm hungry. You want to go get some dinner with me?"

He smiles, nodding. "Dinner sounds good. Where do you want to go?"

"Um duh Luke's, you'll love it." She stands up and puts her books away and puts her bag in her room. She changes while she's in there and comes back out. "Ready?"

He stands up, gathering his books to put in his car. They walk out and Finn goes to his car and puts the books in the back. "How do we get there?"

Rory locks the front door and looks at Finn and laughs. "We're going on foot." She grabs his arm and pulls him towards Luke's. They get there and sit down at a table. Luke comes over and looks at Finn. "Luke, that's Finn my friend from school."

Finn stands up and shakes Luke's hand. "Nice to meet you sir." He sits back down and looks up at Luke.

"What can I get ya?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and some coffee."

"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich and a coke please."

Luke nods and writes down the order. He goes behind the counter and gets the drinks and brings them to the table. He goes back and cooks their meal.

"So you met Luke."

"He sees nice."

"He's my mom's boyfriend."

"Ah so that's why I got the death glare."

She laughs and smiles. "Probably, but its ok Luke means well. Don't let Luke get to you Finn."

Finn nods and looks at her. "So can I ask you a question Love?"

She nods. "Sure why not?"

"Is there something going on with you and Tristan?"

She quickly shakes her head. "No way, Tristan is just my best friend, that's all. Why do you ask?"

He shrugs. "No reason, I just noticed that he was possessive of you Love."

She laughs. "He gets like that sometimes and it gets really annoying."

Luke brings over their food and they thank him.

"You're going to love his food." She feeds him a fry since he didn't get any and she smiles. "Well?"

He nods as he eats the fry. "I like it, very much."

She claps. "Yay!" She laughs and starts to eat her food.

Finn looked at Rory as he ate. He never met a girl who was so carefree and who wanted to actually live life. In a lot of ways he was like her and he thought that that was the reason why they got along so well, well so far they did. He noticed that she had finished her food and he looked at her. "How are you done already?"

She smiles sheepishly, shrugging. "I was hungry and it was really good. I'm going to get some pie you want some?"

He nods. "Pie sounds good, make it apple." He finishes his food and looks at her.

She grins. "Apple is my favorite too." She goes over and gets two slices of pie and brings them back over to the table. She sits back down and starts to eat her pie.

"Thanks." He starts to eat his pie as well.

They finish eating a few minutes later and Rory takes some money out of her pocket and puts it on the table. Finn sees this and hands it back to her and puts some money on the table and stands up, taking her with him before she can say anything. They get outside and start walking towards the Gilmore house again.

"So you liked dinner?"

"I did Love, good food."

She laughs. "Glad you liked it. Maybe we'll eat there next time we study together." They get to Rory's house and he walks her to the door.

"I think that sounds promising." He takes her hand in his and kisses it. "Until Monday Milady." He bows and goes back down the steps and to his car.

She laughs and goes in, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. "That Finn."


	2. A Few Firsts?

What am I going to do? This can't be happening, I don't do stuff like this. Breathe, that's all I have to do and I can do that, I think. Rory looked at herself in the mirror and took a few deep breaths. She was going on a date, something casual with well, Tristan. _Pause._ Tristan DuGrey, her best friend. Why was she going on a date with him? Well for one he asked her and two, the guy she really wanted to go with was, well, just another friend. She wanted more out of said friendship but knew she wasn't his type. He liked redheads and she was a brunette. She walked away from the mirror and picked up her phone but put it back down. She was so tempted to call Tristan and tell him she was sick, but she knew that wouldn't work.

It was a Saturday night in mid November and it was cool outside and Tristan had told her to dress casually and she did. But something was still nagging at her about this date, something seemed off. Oh yeah that's right, it was a "group" date with Finn and his girl, and Logan and this girl Steph that Logan was with, or dated on occasion or something. Rory couldn't remember the girl's name that Finn was going to be with, perhaps she was jealous about it and that's why or she never asked Finn the girl's name. _Shrug. _Rory was finished getting ready when she picked up her phone and texted Finn.

"I don't want to go."

Finn was sitting on his couch, waiting to leave to pick up everyone when he heard his phone beeping. He saw it was a text from Rory and he read it. He got worried when he read that she didn't want to go so he decided to call her to make sure she was ok. "Why not Love?" He didn't want her to go with Tristan, but he didn't want her not to go at the same time and didn't know what to do.

"I don't feel right about it, something seems off."

"You want me to ditch the rest of them, come and get you, then go some place?"

She smiled to herself and wanted to say yes, but she felt bad. "Finn, no. You've been canceling a lot of dates for me in the past month so go and have fun. I'll tell Tristan I'm not going."

"But Love, I want to see you."

She smiles to herself again. Why was he doing that to me? She thought to herself. "No, go on your date and have fun but not too much fun."

"I'm canceling it as we speak Love."

"Finnegan, you're keeping that date."

He pouts. "But Love, I don't want to go with her."

"I have an idea, I'll call you right back." Before he can protest, she hangs up and calls Tristan.

* * *

"Tris? It's Rory. I need a favor."

"Sure what is it?"

_Beat._

"Take Finn's date out tonight."

_Pause. _"No."

"Tris, please come on. He doesn't want to go with her."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because Logan is going with Steph and he can't dump her. Please just do this for me."

"But who are you going to go with then."

"I'm going to go with Finn."

Tristan was shocked. He was being dumped by the one girl he actually wanted to go with. "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes really I'll go out with Rose."

Oh that was her name. "Thank you so much Tris, I'll make our thing up to you ok?"

"Don't worry about it Mare. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Tris." She hangs up and calls back Finn.

* * *

"Finny!"

"Ouch Love, my ear."

"Sorry. But guess what?"

"You're running away with me?"

"Close but no."

"Then tell me what this news is."

"Well I got Tristan to go out with Rose."

"Oh that's her name." He pauses. "Then I'm free?"

"Well not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm your date now. I hope that's ok."

He felt like jumping up and down, doing a dance, something; that's how happy he was. "Of course Love, that's fine. I'm leaving now to pick everyone up. I'll come get you first."

"Thanks Finn, I'll see you soon." Rory hangs up and looks at her outfit. She screamed and took it off and went in her closet to find something different to wear.

* * *

She finally found something to wear and put it on. Just as she was finishing up her hair the doorbell rang. "Mom that's Finn I'm going. I might be spending the night with Steph if Logan isn't." She called up the stairs as she was grabbing her purse.

"Ok Kid, have fun. I'm staying at Luke's tonight."

"Ok, you have fun too, just not too much fun." She walks to the door and smiles at Finn. "Hey. You look nice."

He grins when he sees her. "You look beautiful yourself Love."

She wrinkles her nose. "Thanks I guess. Ready?"

He offers her his arm and helps her into his SUV. He closes the door and looks at her through the open window. "Change of plans Love. We're not meeting the others."

She looks at him. "Why not?"

"Well, I don't want to. I want it to be us if that's ok."

She nods some, looking at him. "Ok, sure."

"Are you sure that's ok?"

"Finn, I said its fine. Now get in here before I take the car and drive myself away and leave you here by yourself."

He goes around and gets into the driver's seat. "Should we call everyone and tell them that we're not going to pick them up?"

She looks at him. "You didn't tell anyone?"

"No, I just thought about it Love."

She grins. "Let's not tell anyone then, how does that sound?"

He grins as well, nodding. "Ok no telling anyone then." He throws their cell phones in the back and pulls out of her driveway. "Whereto?"

She shrugs. "I honestly don't care. Where were we going before?"

He shrugs. "Movies then ice skating I think."

"Well I don't know how to ice skate, but it seems like a lot of fun."

"I could teach you."

"Finn, Gilmore Girls don't do athletics."

"Well this is for recreation so you'll be fine."

"Ok fine, but if I get hurt then you'll have to take care of me."

"I promise."

* * *

He grins to himself and pulls into the parking lot and parks his SUV. He gets out then goes around and helps her out.

"Such a gentleman." She gets down and smooths the imaginary wrinkles out her shirt. "Ready?"

Finn nods, putting his arm around her shoulders, and walking into the rink with her. He looks around. "Not a lot of people here."

She nods. "Doesn't seem like there are." She pulls him over to the booth and gets her skates and goes to pay for them but Finn hits her hand away.

"I've got this Love." He gets his skates as well and pays for them and their time at the rink. They go over to the bench and sit down. He puts his skates on and looks at her. "Need help?"

She was struggling to get her skates on and she nodded, laughing. "I do."

He helps her put her skates on and stands up. He helps her up and she wobbles a bit before she stands up straight. "You alright now Love?"

She smiles up at him. "I'm fine. Let's get this show on the road."

He helps her onto the ice and he steadies her. He pulls her slowly along with him. "You ok Love?"

She laughs, trying not to fall. "I'm ok. Just promise me you won't let me go."

He grins, going a little faster. "I promise Love, I won't let you go." He goes faster still, making sure she's holding onto his arms.

* * *

About two hours later Rory had fallen down ten times, only bringing Finn down with her twice. When she fell for the eleventh time she pulled him down with her again.

"I hate this!"

"Why do you hate this?"

"I can't skate. Can we go?"

"Sure Love. You want to come back to my place and watch movies?"

She shrugs. "Sure why not." She stands up with his help and they skate off the ice. "Well, ice skating wasn't half bad."

They sit on the bench and take off their skates and put back on their sneakers. They bring the skates back to the rental and walk out of the place.

Finn turns to Rory and smiles. "So then you liked it?"

She smiles up at him. "I really did, it was something different." She takes his arm as they walk to the car. "So you do stuff like that for all your dates?"

He grins. "Only the special ones." He winks and opens the door and helps her step up.

She takes his hand and steps up, but pauses before she gets in. "Quite the charmer Mister Rothschild." She gets in and buckles herself in.

He goes around and gets in. He pulls out of the spot and looks at her. "Well I try."

She smirks, shaking her head. "No need to." She reaches in the back for her phone and busts out laughing. "I have fifty-six missed called. Forty from Tristan, ten from Logan, three from Steph, two from my Mom, and the last one is from some number I don't know." She shows him the number and he smirks.

"That's Rose's number I think."

She frowns. "They're probably mad at us." She pauses. "I really don't care though. I'm going to call my Mom back though."

"Does it matter if they're mad at us?"

"No, I don't think so." She dials her mother's number and talks with her the rest of the ride home

* * *

Once Finn pulls into the driveway she hangs up and looks at Finn. "Mom said that if the movies get to be too late into the night that she doesn't want you to drive home and wants to know if I can stay here or if not then she told me to have you take me to my grandparent's house."

"Love its fine. You can stay here if it gets too late. I've got no problem with that. It'll be a fun sleepover." He grins and gets out, going around to help her put.

She steps down after taking his hand and smiles. "Well if you're sure."

He nods. "I'm sure." He leads her to the house and walks in with her. "What did Lorelai call for anyway?"

Rory grins. "Well our little stunt gained her some new friends and an irritated boyfriend. Tristan and Logan both called her to see if she knew where we were, several times." She walks downstairs with Finn into his bedroom.

"Was she pissed?"

"Not as much as Luke from what she told me. She had to turn her phone off for part of the night I think. But she laughed about it and said she was proud of us." She walks into the lounge part of his room and sits on the couch after taking her coat off. "So Finny my boy what movies?"

He looked over at her and he thought she was beautiful. She had on very little makeup on if she did have it on, her hair was somewhat messy but it was her, and to him she was perfect.

"Yoo-hoo Finn? What movies?"

He snaps out of his trance and smirks. "Well I was thinking about your favorite, Drive Me Crazy, then my favorite, Lethal Weapon Four, and then both of our favorite, The Lion King."

She claps, squealing with joy. "Yay that sounds perfect!" She gets up and goes over to his fridge and gets a bottle of water. "You want water?"

He puts in Drive Me Crazy and nods. "Please." He sits on the couch after pressing play and waits for her.

She hands him the water he wanted and sits down next to him. She tucks her feet underneath her and watches the movie. "I don't get how they've lived next to each other for so long and they never got together before. Were they too oblivious to see it?"

He chuckles. "You think too much. Just watch the movie Love." He puts his arm around her and she puts her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but,"

"No buts, just watch."

She nods and watches the movie.

"My favorite part."

"Well of course it is they put food coloring in the sprinkler system, it's something you would do."

"I wouldn't do that." He cowers in fear from the look she's shooting him. "Ok so maybe I would."

"That would be a good senior prank. Actually during graduation would be better I think. I'll help you pull it off."

He chuckles. "You'll help me do that?"

She nods. "Yeah I will. But I want it to be purple and green food coloring to shoot out."

"Purple and green it is."

They go back to watching the movie, her head still on his shoulder. She smiles when her favorite part comes on.

"I love when he slides down the gift and goes to her. That's so romantic."

Finn rolls his eyes and she hits him. "Ouch Love that hurt."

"Well don't roll your eyes at me being sappy. Now hush, movie's on." She grins when they start to dance. "Awe he wants to make everyone jealous. Isn't it cool how they pretended to be together but they ended up wanting to be together?"

"Yes Love it is."

* * *

She hits him again. "Don't make fun of me." She claps her hands. "Lion King now!"

He chuckles, getting up, and putting the movie in. He turns and looks at her. "You want something to sleep in?"

She nods slightly. "Ok, if you don't mind that is."

"No, I don't mind." He walks with her into his room and hands her some boxers and a t-shirt.

"Thank you." She walks into the bathroom and changes into the clothes. She folds her jeans and sweater up and brings them out, putting them on his desk.

He had changed when she was on the bathroom and was in his pajama bottoms. He smirked when she came out.

She blushed profusely and left his bedroom after mumbling an apology. She sat on the couch and pressed play and watched the movie. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself in it.

Finn walked out and saw her in the blanket. He smiled to himself as he sat down next to her. "Cold?"

She keeps her eyes fixated on the television and shrugged. "A little."

He looks at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You won't look at me."

"Well, that's because I'm watching the movie."

"I'm aware of the fact that you're watching the movie but you'll usually look at me."

"Well, I want to see the movie." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"No, I think you're tired."

"I am."

"I'll go to my room then so you can sleep."

She nods and smiles sleepily at him. "Thanks."

He stands up and turns off the movie while she lies down on the couch. He walks back over to her and kisses her forehead. "Night Love; call me if you need something ok?"

She nods. "I will, night Finn." She closes her eyes and snuggles into the pillow.

He goes into his room and lies down himself. He closes his eyes and falls asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

An hour later Rory was still having trouble trying to fall asleep. She sighed to herself and wrapped herself up in the blanket and went into Finn's room. She closed the door and looked at him. He was asleep and to her, was at his most innocent. She crept closer to him and lied down next to him and shook him gently. "Finn?"

He woke up when he felt her shake him. "What's the matter Love?"

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I can't sleep."

He turned on his side and looked at her. "Something on your mind?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing is on my mind, just couldn't sleep."

"You want to sleep in here with me?"

She nods. "If you don't mind." She gets under his covers along with the blanket she was wrapped in. "Thank you."

"No problem Love; besides this wouldn't be the first time we've slept in the same bed."

She cringes and groans. "Please don't remind me of that. I still can't look Logan in the eyes."

He chuckles. "I should have known him and Steph would try something."

"But in front of me? I saw more of Logan then I ever wanted to that night." She cringes and hides herself in the crook of his neck.

"Well I wasn't complaining, I got a bedmate that I actually wanted to wake up to the next morning." He smirks, rubbing her back. "Are you that cold?"

"Yeah I'm freezing." She looks at him. "So wait, you were ok with me staying in here with you that night?"

He nods. "That's what I'm saying. It wasn't half bad."

She smiles, lying back down. She closes her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

He whispers into her hair after kissing it. "Night Love."

They both fall asleep next to each other, both with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Rory wakes up first late the next morning and looks at Finn. She knows that it takes a lot to wake him up so she shrugs and kisses him lightly. When she pulls back she sees that he didn't wake up and she releases the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She gets up and grabs her clothes from yesterday and goes into the bathroom. She cleans up as best she can and puts her clothes on. She comes out and runs her fingers in Finn's hair. "Finn, wake up." When she gets no response she sits down next to him and hugs him. "Finny, time to get up, I need to go home."

He wakes up and looks at her. "Morning Love." He licks his lips and gets a puzzled look on his face. "Did I use your chap stick again?"

"No, I wouldn't let you near it after the last time you ate it."

"Huh then why do I taste like cherries?"

She shrugs, biting her lip. "I've no idea Finn. You want to go get some breakfast with me?" She looks at the time. "Or rather lunch."

He chuckles and turns to look at her. "Lunch sounds good. But why are you biting your lip?"

"No reason. Now come on, get up." She gets out of the bed again and goes into the living room and waits for him.

* * *

He hops into the shower and gets dressed. He comes out of the bathroom and walks over to her. "You ready Love?"

She stands up and nods. "Sure am." She grabs her purse and they walk upstairs and out to Finn's SUV and get in.

"You want to go to Luke's or someplace else?"

She taps her chin. "Someplace else."

"Millie's then?"

She grins. "Millie's!" She claps her hands as Finn starts to drive. She turns the radio on and she starts to sing along with the song.

His eyes go wide when he hears her sing. "You can sing?"

She blushes. "Not very well."

"Love, that was amazing."

She shrugs and looks out the window. They get to the diner and park. They go in and sit down.

* * *

An hour later they're done with lunch and they're in the car on their way to Stars Hollow.

"Last night was fun Finn."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"And the ice skating, that was hilarious."

He chuckles and looks over at her. "Maybe we could do it again?"

"What the ice skating?"

"No. The date, maybe we could go on another one?"

She nods some as they pull up to her house. "Um sure. But I've got to go so I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks Finn."

* * *

She gets out of the car and runs into her house. "Mom?"

Lorelai comes out from the kitchen. "What's the matter sweets?"

"I kissed him."

"You what?"

"I kissed him this morning when I woke up but he was asleep and I don't know if he knows I did. But when he woke up, he asked me if he used my chap stick again and I told him no but gah! Mommy what do I do?" Rory's phone beeped telling her she had a text and she read it.

"_I know you kissed me this morning._" Rory's face paled and she looked at Lorelai. "Well he knows."

Lorelai reads the text and looks at Rory. "Is it that bad?"

"No, I guess not. I'm going to take a shower." Rory goes upstairs for her shower and Lorelai starts in on a plan of her own with the help of a new friend.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. Who's the friend? Wait and see. Reviews are loved! 


	3. His Question, Her Choice

Author's Note: I don't know if I mentioned it, but Stephanie goes to school with them as well.

* * *

Monday morning came fast to Rory and she went to school. She avoided Finn as best as she could, just making small talk with him once. The rest of the group saw what was going on and was wondering what had happened to them. Logan had a hunch it was about what happened Saturday night but he wasn't positive. He had heard from Steph that Rory kissed him and that he knew she kissed him and that Rory was scared of what might happen. Well, not really scared, she was just scared of losing her best friend. The group was pissed at Finn more then Rory but had forgiven them.

* * *

Rory woke up Thursday morning to get ready for school. She was about to put on her uniform when she realized she couldn't do it. She kept fidgeting with her hands trying to stay calm. _Pause. _Why does she need to stay calm you ask, well the answer is simple; _Finn_. She was nervous about seeing him after their date the other night. She went into the kitchen and looked at Lorelai. "Can I stay home?"

Lorelai knew this was odd behavior for Rory so she went over to her and felt her forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

"No, I'm not." She leaned into her mother and closed her eyes. "Can I please stay home?"

Lorelai rubs Rory's back and nods. "Sure kid. Call me if you need anything ok?" She kisses her forehead and leaves for work.

Rory goes into her bedroom and goes back to bed. She closes her eyes and hugs her pillow tightly.

* * *

When Lorelai left, she called up her accomplice. "We need to change around our plan for today, Rory is bailing on school."

"Is she sick?"

"She says she is but I don't think so. I think she's hiding from a certain dark haired boy."

"I'm sure she's hiding from him. What should we do now?"

"We throw a party!"

"We?"

"Ok well you throw a party and I'll make sure she gets there."

"I think I can do that. You think you can get her out of Friday night dinner?"

"I know I can get her out of it. She'll be there, just spread the word about the party."

"You really think it'll work?"

"I know it'll work. But can I trust you Logan?"

He hesitated a second. "Yeah you can trust me."

"Ok good. I've got to go though. Keep me updated." Lorelai hangs up and goes about her day.

* * *

Logan walks into the building and meets up with Stephanie. "Hey." He kisses her cheek and goes to his locker. "So you want to help me get a party going for Friday?"

She jumps up and squeals. "Yay party!"

He watches her and laughs. "I'll take that as a yes."

Finn comes up to them and slams his head into a locker and groans.

"Hangover?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Love isn't here today."

"Who?"

"He means Rory, Logan."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I tried calling but she didn't pick up."

"Finn what did you do to her?

"I didn't do anything Mate."

"Steph try calling."

Steph gets out her phone and tries calling Rory and she picks up. "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"I'm not feeling well."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I just don't feel well. What do you want Steph?"

"I just wanted to check on you and see if you were ok."

"I'm fine. Is Logan bothering Finn about me not being there?"

"Pretty much."

"Put Logan on Steph."

Stephanie hands Logan the phone and he smirks. "Hey Ace."

"Leave Finn alone, nothing happened."

He lets go of Finn and walks away with the phone. "Well then why aren't you in school?"

"I don't feel well."

"Why don't you feel well?"

"I don't know. Why don't you come and ask my immune system."

"Funny Ace, but you're sure he didn't do anything."

"I'm sure he didn't do anything. Just leave him alone and apologize to him."

"Yes Mom." He smirks.

"And stop smirking. Oh and get Paris to bring me home my homework please."

"I'll ask right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow Ace."

"Bye Logan." She hangs up the phone.

Logan goes back over to Finn. "I was told to apologize and I'm sorry. Rory also wants to know if you'll bring her the work she's missing today." He hands the phone back to Steph and looks at Finn.

"So you'll believe her but not me?"

"Well right now, yeah because we all know how you feel about her except for her so I choose her over you."

"That hurts Mate, really hurts."

"Don't forget about the party at my place on Friday. Bring a date."

He nods. "I can't wait." He walks away from them and goes to his class.

Logan turns to Steph. "We've got a mission. Lorelai and I think that Finn and Rory need to get together soon."

Steph claps, jumping up and down. "Yay really? This is going to be amazing. I can't wait for Friday."

He chuckles, leading Steph to class with him where they see Tristan and start spreading the information about the party_  
_

* * *

_Later that day…_

Finn had gotten all of Rory's homework. He thought it was a little odd that she had wanted him to get the work and not Paris or even Logan. He shrugged it off as he got into his car. He wanted to bring a date to the party but wanted it to be Rory, no one else. But would she go with him? He pulled out of his spot and headed to Stars Hollow. He got there about twenty minutes later and parked in front of her house and parks. He gets out and knocks on the door. A disheveled looking Rory opens the door then walks back into her room. Finn follows her and sits on the bed next to her once she lies down again, putting her work on the floor next to her bed. "Love you alright?"

"I feel hot."

He leans over and feels her forehead. "Rory, you're burning up. Do you have any medicine to take here?"

She shakes her head and pulls the blankets up more over herself.

"I'll go get you some and some soup ok?"

She nods and looks at him. "Ice pops too."

He rubs her cheek with his thumb and nods. "I'll get those too. I'll be right back." He leaves the house and calls Lorelai and tells her what's going on. Lorelai can't leave the Inn and asks Finn to make sure she's ok until she gets home. Finn agrees and goes to the store to get everything he thinks she'll need. He goes back to the house and puts the stuff away and brings the medicine and an ice pop into Rory's room and sits on her bed again. "Love, you need to take your medicine." She groans, but takes the medicine he gives her along with the ice pop. He sits next to her, leaning against the headboard with her head in his lap as she eats the ice pop. He strokes her hair and watches her. She finishes the ice pop and closes her eyes, keeping her head in his lap. She falls asleep a few minutes later and he smiles at her. He closes his eyes as well and falls asleep twenty minutes after she does.

Finn wakes up about two hours later and sees the light on in the kitchen. He slides out from underneath Rory after feeling her forehead and sees Lorelai at the table. He sits down across from her and looks at her. "Her fever broke, but she's still asleep."

Lorelai smiles at him. "Thanks for keeping her company Finn."

He shrugs. "I just wanted to make sure she's ok. Is it ok if I stay tonight to make sure she's ok?"

She nods. "I'm fine with it, you can have the couch. Just ask Rory to make sure she's ok with it. I'm going to Luke's to get some food. I'll bring you guys back something." She gets up, grabbing her coat, and leaves.

"I will Lorelai. I'm going to go see if she's up and bring her another ice pop." He gets one out of the freezer and goes into her bedroom and sits back down next to her and puts her head back in his lap. He rubs her back as she starts to stir.

She looks up at him slightly as she takes the ice pop and starts to eat it. "Thanks Finn."

"No problem Love. How are you feeling?"

She nods, finishing her ice pop. "Better I think. Why are you here? I asked Logan to get Paris to give me my work."

He chuckles softly. "Well that explains my confusion as well. I'm not sure why he told me to bring you your work. Is it ok that I'm here?" He gets her medicine from her nightstand and hands it to her.

She nods, sitting up. "I'm glad you came. I'm sorry I was avoiding you though." She takes the medicine from him and takes it. She yawns and lies back down. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning if that's ok."

She nods, putting her head back in his lap. "Will you take me to school then?"

"We'll see how you feel in the morning."

She nods. "Ok. If you want to change I have the clothes I stole from you on Sunday that you can borrow."

He looks at her. "You stole my clothes?"

She smiles innocently. "The shirt and shorts I slept in."

He smiles at her. "Can I ask why you did that Love?"

She shrugs. "Honestly, I just wanted them. I'll give them back."

He grins and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "No, keep them." He looks at her. "You want some soup?"

She nods, leaning into him. "Chicken noodle?"

"Is there any other kind?" He kisses her forehead and goes into the kitchen. He heats up her soup and brings it back to her. "Be careful, it's hot."

She takes the bowl from him and smiles. "Thank you." She starts to eat the soup as he sits back down next to her. She eats about half of it before she looks at him. "So why are you helping me so much?"

He shrugs, looking down at his hands. He looks up at her and smiles. "I just want to and well, you kissed me and I've been wanting to talk to you about it. It's weird, but I felt something come from it Love."

She smiles softly as she finishes her soup. She puts the bowl down and looks at him. "Finn, I pecked your lips and I've wanted to do that I guess for awhile. I just don't get how you felt something. I mean don't get me wrong, I did too I think, it's just weird."

"So then you know what we have to do, right?"

"No what?"

He smirks and moves his face closer to hers. "Kiss."

Just as they were about to kiss Lorelai comes in the room. "Finn you want…ah!" She walks out and goes into the kitchen.

Rory hides her face in Finn's shoulder and groans which causes a coughing fit. Finn rubs her back, calming her down.

"Are you ok Love?"

She nods and drinks some water. "Yeah I'm ok."

Lorelai comes back in with her eyes closed. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, it's safe."

"Jeez, you guys need to close a door when you do that." She pauses. "Or don't close the door, that's better. Now as I was going to say before I got scarred for life, Finn do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please Lorelai."

Lorelai gets Finn his food and leaves the room, shutting the door. Rory looks at him. "I have a feeling that Mom is telling us something."

Finn looks at her as he eats a fry. "Probably, but let me finish my food then we'll talk. Get some rest." He kisses her forehead and continues to eat.

She nods and lies down, closing her eyes.

Finn finishes his food ten minutes later and lies down with her. He puts his hand on her cheek and kisses her softly.

Rory kisses him back then opens her eyes, smiling sleepily. "Hey."

Finn tucks some of her hair behind her ear and looks at her. "I know you're tired and you're sick but hear me out. I like you and I want to be with you."

She smiles. "I like you too but Finn, you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Love."

"That's why I'm hesitant about it. Can we go on some more dates first?"

He smiles. "We can do whatever you want to. Then will you be my date for the party tomorrow night?"

"I will if I'm feeling up to it. Now, go get changed for bed." She kisses his forehead and points to where the clothes are. She closes her eyes, pulling the blankets over her. "Mom will wash them if you ask."

He kisses her cheek and gets out of bed, grabbing the clothes. He goes upstairs and into the bathroom and changes. He hands off his clothes to Lorelai and goes back into her room leaving the door open. He smiled when he saw her sleeping and crawled into bed with her. He kisses her nose and rubs her arm, soothingly.

Lorelai comes in and checks on them. She smiles at the sight before her. She spoke quietly, not wanting to wake Rory up. "Finn, it's ok if you sleep in here, just make sure the door stays open and make sure she's ok."

Finn looks over at Lorelai and nods. "I will and thanks for washing my stuff."

"No problem. Goodnight." She goes up to her room and goes to sleep.

Finn wraps his arms around Rory and holds her. He falls asleep a few minutes later, smiling.

* * *

The next morning Rory wakes up and sits up in bed. She pokes Finn and looks at him. "You're in my bed."

He wakes up and looks at her. "I know Love."

"Tell me why?"

"Lorelai told me I could." He runs his fingers in her hair and looks at her. "You're still warm Love."

She nods. "I still don't feel well."

"I'll tell Lorelai. You want me to stay with you?"

"No, I want you to go to school and get my work and bring it to me at the end of the day. I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you." She kisses his cheek. "Don't forget your clothes." She lies back down and closes her eyes.

Finn smiles and kisses her forehead. "I'll see you later." He walks out and gets his clothes from the dryer and gets changed. He checks on her one more time before he leaves.

* * *

He gets to school half an hour later and goes in. He heads to his locker and is greeted by Logan and Steph.

"Hey Finn."

"Hi Finn."

"Mate, Steph." He gets his books from his locker and walks away from them.

They follow him to his first class and look at him. "Where's Ace?"

"She's sick."

"So then she's not going to the party tonight?"

He glares at him. "All you care about is the party? Mate she's sick, she can barely sit up. You'll see her when she feels better."

The warning bell rang and Logan and Steph left the classroom. The first half of the day went by fast.

* * *

Lunch time came and Finn called Rory to see how she was.

"I hate you."

"Now what did I do?"

"Woke me up."

"I'm sorry Love. How are you feeling though?"

"I feel ok. My fever is gone."

"That's good, I'm glad. I'll be over after school with your work and some more soup."

"Ice pops too."

"Love you can't just eat ice pops."

"Please Finny."

"Fine, I'll get the ice pops too. Make some toast too."

"I will, don't worry. Once I can stand up better."

"Still can't stand?"

"I tried walking before and I fell."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I landed back on the bed."

"You want me to come over?"

"No, stay at school, I'll see you when you get here. I'm going back to bed."

He smiles. "I'll be there around three fifteen."

"I'll see you then. If I need anything else, I'll call."

"Ok. Bye Love."

"Bye Finn." She hangs up and goes back to sleep.

Finn waits out the rest of the day. He gets out and goes to his car and pulls out of the parking lot. He goes to the store and gets to Rory's at about three-thirty.

* * *

He goes in and puts the stuff away and brings her homework into her room. He puts it down on her desk and smiles at her. She was sitting up, eating an ice pop. "Having fun?"

She smirks at him. "Some." She finishes the ice pop and pats the bed next to her. "Sit, tell me about school."

He sits down next to her and kisses her forehead. "School, was school. Boring."

She smiles, shaking her head. "It wasn't boring, you just don't like it."

"That's true, but you make going worth it."

She puts her arms around his waist and puts her head on his shoulder. "You're amazing you know that, right?"

He smirks, kissing her forehead. "So are you."

She shrugs and wrinkles her nose. She looks at his right hand at the ring he has on it. "I've noticed that you, Tristan, and Logan have the same ring on your finger, how come?"

"It's a pact we made that no matter what, we'd always be together. And we each have another one that we're to give to our best Shelia's one day." He takes a necklace out of his pocket and hands it to her.

She looks at him quizzically and sees a ring on it. She gasps and looks at him. "Finn! No, I can't take this." She puts the necklace back in his hand.

"Love, I want you to have this."

"Finn, this is like a promise ring."

"That's basically what it is, except it has a special meaning behind it. But, that's why I put it on the necklace, so that you don't get freaked out. If it makes you feel better, Steph has Logan's."

She smiles and looks at him. "Ok, ok I'll wear it." She lifts her hair as he puts it on her and she smiles. "Thank you." She kisses him softly.

He grins, kissing her back. "No, thank you."

She grins. "It's like in _Grease_ when Danny gave Sandy his High School ring when he asked her to be his girl."

Finn smiles and kisses her again. "Well will you?"

She feigns innocence and looks at him. "Will I what?"

"Be my girl?"

She grins. "I will."

They share another kiss as they make plans for the weekend.


	4. Secrets, Her Rejection, His Heartbreak

Rory and Finn have been together for about three months now and no one knows. _Pause. _That's right, no one knows. The day after Finn asked her to be his girl she told him that she didn't want anyone else to know and well, being Finn he said that it was ok. Though, he was confused. It was nearing Valentine's Day and it was of course during the week and that's all anyone was talking about. Why though? Well because Chilton was having a Sadie Hawkins/Valentine's Day dance. Rory was avoiding talking about Valentine's Day and the dance. Finn we perplexed by this and tried to get her to talk about it, but she wouldn't talk. He found her a few days before Valentine's Day at her locker getting her books out to go home. She closed the locker and was about to walk away when he came up to her. He took her books from her and kissed her forehead. _Pause. _He always does that when it comes to Rory so no one questioned it.

"What's going on?"

"I hate February."

He smirks, shaking his head. "Why is that Love?"

"Stupid girls, stupid red, stupid hearts, and stupid love." She leaned into him and pouted.

He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "Do you really feel that love is stupid?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Then what's with the grim outlook on it?"

She mumbled into his chest. "Never had a valentine."

"What was that Love?"

She picked her head up and looked at him. "I said I never had a valentine."

"Well you have one now."

She shrugs, pulling his hand, and making him go outside with her. They go over to his car and she leans against the passenger side door. "We've been together for three months now, you know that, right?"

He nods, looking at her. "I know we have Love."

She looks up at him. "But no one knows."

"Well, that's because you didn't want to tell anyone and I've been respecting that."

"But why have you been respecting that? I don't get why you've been ok with that."

"I've been ok with it because I don't want to lose you and you know that."

"But still, you haven't told anyone at all Finn."

"I'm not following you Love."

She sighs. "Forget it. I've got a bus to catch." She kisses his cheek and runs to the bus stop and catches the bus.

He shakes his head and gets into his car. He hits the steering wheel and closes his eyes. He wasn't sure of what to do so he called the one other person who knew Rory as much as he did.

"Mate, it's me. I need your help."

"Yeah what's going on Finn?"

"It's Rory."

_Pause._ Did he say Rory? "What's wrong with her?"

"We got into this discussion and she left." He takes a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok well tell me."

"Me and Rory have been going out for the past three months."

"You've been what?"

"Rory and I have –"

"I heard you. Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"Rory didn't want anyone to know."

Tristan runs his hand over his face. "I don't get it, I'm her best friend aside from you and she didn't tell me?"

"Listen Mate, I don't know why she didn't tell anyone or why she still doesn't want to tell anyone. All I know is that she ran away from me ten minutes ago and I don't know why."

"Is there anything that you do know?"

"Funny. Can you help me?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Bring her Luke's coffee, go to her house, and talk to her. Make her tell you what's wrong."

"It'll work?"

"I know it will, I've done it before."

"When was this?"

"The end of sophomore year when we got into this argument when I kissed her."

"You what?"

"I kissed her."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I liked her, I wanted her, but she didn't want me."

He sighs. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"It never came up. It was right after I broke up with Summer."

"Oh that kiss, you did tell me about it, but you never told me the girl. All I remember was that she ran away from you." He pauses, chuckling. "Now I know why you never told me it was her."

He groans. "Hanging up now, good luck Finn." He hands up.

Finn puts his phone in his pocket and pulls out of the parking lot. He gets on the highway and gets to Stars Hollow twenty minutes later. He goes to Luke's and gets two coffees and two pieces of pie then heads over to Rory's. He parks, gets out of his car, then goes up the steps. He knocks on the door.

Rory had just finished getting changed when she heard someone knocking. "Hold on!" She got to the door a few minutes later and saw it was Finn. She jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry."

He hugs her just as tight, rubbing her back. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

She mumbled some incoherent words into his neck and shrugged.

He pulled back a little and looked at her. "Try that again Love."

"I'm scared of loosing you, someone trying to do something, people giving us a hard time, or you getting bored with me." She looks at him.

He sets her down and looks at her. "Love, first of all, none of that will happen. If someone tries to break us up or anything, then we'll ignore it, besides we won't let that happen. I'm never going to get bored with you, it's not possible. And most importantly, I'm not going anywhere so no need to think you'll lose me." He points to her necklace. "Proof right there."

She smiles, leaning up to kiss him. "Ok, ok. I believe you. We'll tell people tomorrow." She wraps her arms around his waist, putting her head on his shoulder. "So what's in the bag?"

He kisses her back and grins. "Pie and coffee for us." He walks in with her and goes into her bedroom and sits on the bed. He leans against the headboard and smiles at her.

She smiles back at him as she walks to him. She sits with her back to his chest and takes her coffee out of the bag and hands him the other. "Thank you." She drinks some of her coffee and opens the pie container. She takes a big bite and closes her eyes. "Yummy."

He watches her and chuckles. "Hungry?" He kisses the back of her head.

She nods, looking at him. "I didn't have time for lunch today and I was late so no breakfast." She finishes off her pie and coffee. "That was good." She leans back into him and closes her eyes.

"You went a whole day without eating?" He runs his fingers in her hair and looks at her. "Why did you do that?"

"It wasn't on purpose." She pecks his lips. "You want your pie?" She smiles at him innocently.

He chuckles, handing it to her. "Go ahead and eat it."

She grins and starts to eat his pie. "Did I ever tell you that you're the best boyfriend ever?" Her phone starts to ring and she hands it to him. "Answer that."

He sees that it's Logan and he smirks. "Loggie!" Rory starts laughing as she finishes her pie.

"Finnegan, don't call me that. What are you doing answering Ace's phone?"

"She told me to."

"What was she doing?"

Finn winks at Rory. "Finishing something."

"What was she finishing?"

Finn nods at Rory who moans softly. "Oh God Finn, that was amazing. I'm going to go clean up." She leans over and kisses him soundly then leaves the room. Finn smirks. "What was that Mate?"

Logan drops the phone. He realizes a few minutes later that he picked it up and spoke. "What the hell is going on?!"

Finn chuckles as Rory comes back into the room and sits in between his legs. He wraps his free arm around her and kisses her hair. "Nothing Mate, Rory and I were just messing with you. But we do have some news."

"Finn, I said tomorrow."

"Love, let's just tell him."

"Will someone fill me in?"

Rory takes the phone from him and smiles. "I'm dating a boy."

"And this boy is?"

"Finnegan Adam Rothschild."

"Finally."

"Excuse me?"

"It's about time you two got together. This should have happened months ago."

She smirks. "Well it did. Three months ago to be exact."

"What?"

"Three months, me, Finn, together. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it. But why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I really didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"None of your business what I do."

"But I thought we were friends, best friends even."

She scoffs at that teasingly. "Of course we're friends Loggie, but no not best friends."

Logan frowns. "That hurts Ace, really hurts."

"Logan, I've already got four best friends." She pauses. "I'm not arguing over this, it makes me seem juvenile." She hands the phone to Finn and cuddles into him, closing her eyes.

"Sorry Mate, she's got a point. We'll talk to you later."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Is Rory going to the dance on Saturday?"

"Let me ask." He kisses her forehead. "You going to the dance on Saturday?"

"Still have to ask a boy but sure, why not." She yawns, trying to fall asleep.

"She says she's going. Why?"

"Well, I was going to get her to ask you, but now after this phone call I'm going to get her to ask Tristan."

"Mate, you set my girl up with him and I'll kill you."

"Relax; I didn't know she was your girl. I'll leave you two love birds alone." He hangs up.

Finn puts the phone down and slides down on the bed so he can lie down with her. He kisses her softly and closes his eyes as well. "So who are you going to ask?"

She shrugs, cuddling close to him. "This boy about yay tall," She makes her hand the same height he is. "Dark eyes, dark hair, amazing accent, reminds me of you. Why?"

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Care to tell me his name?"

"No, not really." She pecks his lips. "Ok fine. Finn, go with me to the dance?"

He taps his chin. "I don't know Love, I've gotten asked by a few girls, I need more time."

She hits his chest and turns her back to him. "Fine, then go with someone else."

He smiles, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. "I want to go with you." He kisses her cheek.

"Ok fine. Now can I please get some sleep?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I don't want you to. I want you awake, spending time with me."

"But Finn, I give you every weekend. Sleep is what I want to do right now."

"One more kiss and I'll go to sleep with you."

She smiles and kisses him softly. "Goodnight."

He kisses her back and holds her close to him. "Night Love."

* * *

They wake up a few hours later when they hear Lorelai comes in with Luke and walk out of Rory's room. Rory yawns and leans on Finn.

"Lorelai, Luke."

"Hey Finn."

"Finn." Luke puts the food he brought home in the fridge and looked at Rory. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's just tired."

She mumbles. "Damn Logan."

"What is she saying damn Logan for?" Lorelai turns on the coffee pot and looks at Rory.

"Called me being annoying."

"Finn?"

He laughs. "Logan called right before she went to sleep asking if she was going to the dance then he asked her if she had a date. Which is when she told him about us and he was pissed that she never told him."

"Logan is a butt-faced miscreant." She pulls Finn into the living room and lies down on the couch with him and falls back to sleep.

He grins and kisses the top of her head as he lets her sleep. He closes his eyes as well, rubbing her back.

Lorelai comes in to check on Rory and she looks at Finn, speaking softly. "I don't think she's been sleeping."

He looks at her. "I know she hasn't, she told me. I'm just glad she's asleep now."

Lorelai smiles softly. "I am too. You can stay if you want to. Your bag is in your car?"

He nods. "Yes. I'll get it in the morning."

She nods, smiling. "Ok. Call me if you need something."

"I will, thanks Lorelai." Lorelai leaves the living room and Finn looks at Rory. He smiled when he saw the necklace and he kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and fell asleep not long after she did.

* * *

They wake up the next morning and get ready for school. Rory fixes them some coffee to go and some pop tarts and they leave. They walk into school, hand in hand, and head to Rory's locker first. Finn stands behind her and is making it difficult for her to get her books.

"Finn, come on."

"I'm not doing anything Love." He puts her hands behind her back and smirks.

"Mean." She pouts. "If I fail, then it'll be your fault."

He lets go of her and gets her books for her. "I'm sorry Love."

She smiles softly and kisses him. She mumbles against his lips. "It's ok, I forgive you."

He kisses her back and smiles. "Yeah? Well can I name everything else you should forgive me for so I can get kissed?"

She laughs and kisses him again. "No need to."

Logan, Steph, and Tristan come up to them and Tristan clears his throat. Rory hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Hey Tris."

He hugs her back and holds onto her. "So what does he have that I don't?"

"Dark hair and an accent."

"Ah-ha! I knew you were only with me for my accent."

She laughs, shaking her head. "Sorry you had to find out this way."

"So he treats you ok?"

"He does."

"He knows that if he hurts you he's in trouble?"

"I'm sure he does."

Tristan looks at Finn. "Finn, you're my best friend, always have been, always will be. But, you're dating a girl who's like a sister to me, hurt her and I'll hurt you."

Rory hits Tristan's shoulder and waves a finger at him in warning. "You be nice to him and don't scare him off. I like this one."

"More then me?"

"Yes more then you."

"So then asking you to run away with me would be useless?"

"Very useless. But don't worry; you'll always be my number one guy."

"Hello, boyfriend right here."

Rory smiles at Finn as she turns around. "Ha! You said it first, I win."

He pouts. "You did that on purpose."

"Did not." She walks over to him and hugs him. "Sorry."

"Ok love birds, time for class."

"Logan, I swear to God you say that one more time, I'm going to hurt you." She turns to Steph. "How you put up with him is beyond me."

She shrugs. "I guess its good then that I love him."

She smiles. "Awe that's so cute." She leans in to Finn. "Steph I need a dress!"

"I got you covered, don't worry. Come over right before the dance and we'll get you dressed."

"Thanks." She takes Finn's hand. "We'll see you guys later." She walks with him to class, hand in hand.

Steph kisses Logan. "How cute are they?"

He chuckles. "Very."

Tristan rolls his eyes. "Pathetic." He walks to class with Logan and Stephanie, saddened, yet happy with the news.


	5. Her Second Choice, His Decision

Author's Note: When it comes to Finn's "room" think small apartment/basement.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and Finn was on his way to pick Rory up to take her to school. He kept complaining about having to go to school on Valentine's Day to Rory and she laughed every time, telling him not to worry, that doing something with him that night was enough and that he was worse then a girl when it came to it. They had decided against going to the dance, and just decided to spend the weekend together. It was more Rory's decision then Finn's but he was ok with it. He stopped at Luke's and got coffee for both Rory and Lorelai and got to their house. He went in and saw Lorelai in the kitchen and handed her the coffee he got her alone with a single rose. She hugged him and went on her way to bother her fiancé, that's right, Luke and Lorelai are getting married. He asked her on Christmas Eve when they went on walk in the snow. Finn knocked on Rory's door and she told him to come in. He walked in and smiled at her. He handed her the cup and the rose he got her and kissed her. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Love."

She kissed him back and drank some of the coffee. "You too." She wasn't that big on Valentine's Day and he knew that and he was ok with it. She took out a bag from under her bed and handed it to him. She went into the kitchen and got an apple while she finished her coffee.

He sat on her bed and opened the bag. Inside was a photo album and the first twenty pictures were of the two of them doing various things. He felt something else in the bag and pulled out a picture frame and grinned when he saw the two of them on her porch swing, cuddled together, asleep. He grinned at her when she came back in. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek softly.

She shrugs, wrapping her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap. "I figured you could put more pictures in here, not just of us, but of other people too. The one in the frame is my favorite of us; I've got the same one on my desk." She gestures to the picture on her desk.

He looks up at her. "First of all Love, the only pictures I'm putting in here are going to be of us, and second, this is the best thing anyone could have gotten me."

She kisses him softly. "I'm glad you like it. Now, can we go to school?"

He kisses her back and nods. "Alright, we'll go to school." He picks up her bags and walks outside with her. "So Lorelai is really letting you stay with me until Sunday?"

She nods, getting into his SUV. She sees a bag with her name on it and looks in it. She grins and looks at him. "Kit-Kats? A whole bag of Kit-Kats?" She leans over and kisses him. "I knew you'd still get me some candy." She takes one out of the bag and eats it. "And this bag is as big as my head too."

He watches her and he laughs. "I got you a few bags and put them all in there." He gets onto the highway and takes her free hand in his. "I take it that you like your present."

"I love it. Thank you." She laces their fingers together and kisses his hand. She puts their hands in her lap and looks out the window smiling. "So what are we doing tonight?"

He looks over at her, chuckling. "I'm not telling you, sorry."

She pouts, giving him the Bambi eyes. "Please Finny."

He pulls into his parking spot and parks. He turns and looks at her. "You're waiting until tonight Love."

She puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him deeply. She slides her tongue across his bottom lip, and then sucks it into her mouth. She pulls away slightly then kisses him again, deeply and passionately. She grabs her book bag and gets out of the car, leaving a bewildered Finn still in the car. She goes to her locker as Finn runs after her.

He catches up to her and looks at her. He tries to get her to look at him. "Rory, Love, please look at me."

She shakes her head as she closes her locker. "No. I've got to go, we've got class Finn." She walks to class and sits down in her seat.

Finn walks in after her and sits behind her. He leans up and kisses her cheek, whispering in her ear. "You're one hell of a kisser Love."

She blushes and hits him playfully. She turns around and looks at him.

"Care to tell me why you did that?"

She shrugs. "I just wanted to." She pecks his lips. "I'm sorry I ran off."

He pecks her lips back and smiles. "It's ok, don't worry about it Love."

She wrinkles her nose at him.

Tristan walks into the room. He sits on Rory's desk and kisses her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Mare."

She groans and glares at him. "Must you still call me that?"

"Well I can still call you that? I mean you still are-"

"Tristan! Just stop ok? Yes, I still am even though I don't know why I'm sitting her telling you. Just go away." She turns from Finn and stares ahead. Tristan walks away and sits in his seat.

Finn rubs her shoulders and kisses her neck to relax her. "Love, relax."

"He infuriates me to no end."

He nods. "I know he does. I'll tell him to back off."

She leans her head back so she's looking at him upside down. "You're the best but I'll handle him. Thank you though." She gives him a kiss and smiles. "Can we leave now?"

He chuckles, shaking his head. "No, not until three-thirty Love."

She pouts. "But I didn't even bring some Kit-Kats with me, I won't last."

"You'll last. I'll run out to my car before lunch and get you some ok?"

She sighs dramatically. "Ok fine, but you better make it up to me later."

He kisses her forehead. "I plan on doing just that Love."

* * *

_After school heading towards Finn's car…_

"I can't believe you wouldn't go and get me my candy at lunch." She opened her door and got in. She reached for the bag with the candy and took a couple of pieces out.

He got in as well and looked over at her. "I didn't think you needed it."

She gasps. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't think you needed it?"

"Wrong answer! I did need it and you as a caring boyfriend should have gotten it for me."

He leans over and kisses her softly. "I'm sorry Love." He pulls out of the spot and heads towards his house.

"Uh huh, well you should be sorry." She grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together, and putting their hands in her lap. "So I think you'll like my dress."

"Yeah?"

She nods. "Well at least I hope so."

He squeezes her hand. "I'm sure I will."

"So will you tell me now what we're doing?"

He chuckles. "Rory, Love, I'll tell you. But don't laugh because your Mum gave me the idea. We're staying in, getting Indian food, and watching Valentine's Day themed movies." He pulls into his driveway and parks his car.

She grins at him, jumping up and down in her seat. "You're the best boyfriend ever. That's beyond perfect Finn."

He smiles at her when she jumps up and down. He leans over and kisses her. "Ok come on, let's get this thing started." He gets out and goes into the back to get her bags.

She grabs her candy bag and gets out with him. "So what movies did you get?" She takes his hand and walks inside with him.

"I got Sleepless in Seattle, Fools Rush In, You've Got Mail, and The Wedding Singer." He leads her downstairs into his living room. "Why?"

She looks at him. "Finn, those are all chick flicks."

"Yes Love, I know."

"Are you ok with that?"

"More then ok with that."

She grins, kissing him. "Perfect. Now, you get your other present."

He kisses her back and smiles. "What's my other present?"

She hands him a bag. "Valentine's Day boxers." She grins, sitting on his bed. "Perfect for movie night."

He laughs, taking the boxers out. "I love them thank you." He puts them down and kisses her deeply, lying them down on the bed. He hovers over her and continues to kiss her.

She puts her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her, kissing him back. She nibbled at his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. She moved her arms, putting her hands on his cheeks.

He pulls back from the kiss and looks at her. He smiled softly and kissed her palm. He looked back at her and pecked her lips softly.

She leaned up, kissing him again, deeply. She ran her thumb over his cheek and looked at him. "Movies?"

He nodded, kissing her back deeply. "Movies. Go get comfortable Love." He moved so she could get up. He put the first movie in and ordered the food. He changed into the boxers she got him and got under the covers once she was in the bathroom.

She got up and got her clothes and went into the bathroom. She poked her head out when she knew he was back in bed. "Babe, is it ok if I take a shower?"

He looks over at her. "No need to ask Love. The food should be here by the time you're done."

She smiles. "Thanks Finn." She goes back into the bathroom and takes her shower. She comes out twenty minutes later, in her pajama bottoms that match his boxers and a red tank top. She smiled at him. "Well?" She got into bed next to him and kissed him.

He gave her the once over when she comes out and grins. "Beautiful." He kissed her back and grabbed his camera. He snapped a picture of the two of them, cuddled together.

"Wait! I wasn't looking at the camera, take it again."

He chuckles and takes another one. "Better?"

"Much. I want a copy of it please."

"Of course Love." He puts the camera down and gets out of bed when the doorbell rings. "I'll be right back." He gets the food then quickly brings it back down. He gets some forks from the kitchen and some drinks. He walks back in and gets back into bed.

She opens the bag and takes one of the containers out and starts to eat. She grabs the remote and presses play. She leans against him and looks up at him. "I'm glad you love Indian food as much as I do."

He leans down and kisses her. "Yeah?" Kiss. "Why" Kiss. "is" Kiss "that?"

"Because then you'll eat it with me without complaining and still want to kiss me." She kisses him back, smiling.

He grins and holds her closer. "Well then I'm glad you love Indian food too then."

She puts some on a fork and feeds him. She hands him the container and smiles. "Eat." She takes another container and starts to eat. She turns her attention to the movie and watches it.

He finishes eating a few minutes later and puts his container down. He wraps both his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

She finishes her food and puts the container down next to his. She pulls the blanket up over them both and cuddles into him. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Tonight."

"No need to thank me Love, I wanted to do it."

She leans up and kisses him. "Still, I had fun." She reaches for something on the floor and comes back up with a Kit-Kat. She gives him a piece and goes back to the movie. "Perfect."

He eats his piece and holds her close to him. He looked over at the clock and chuckled. "Valentine's Day is over."

She looked over at the clock. "Awe, so sad." She took a piece of paper off of the nightstand and handed it to him. "Read this."

He opened the paper and read it. "You got into Yale?"

She nodded. "I did. I didn't want to tell you that I applied until I got this back."

He grins. "You applied to Yale though?"

She smiles. "I wanted to keep my options open so I applied to Princeton and Harvard too and got into those too."

He looked at her. "So what are you going to do?"

"Go to Yale. I mean it's closer, it has the best journalism program and it has you." She mumbled that last part. "Plus everyone else is going there and I just want to."

He kissed her deeply. "You're going to Yale with me?"

She smiles, nodding. "I'm going to Yale with you." She hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Me too."

"Me too."

They shared one more kiss and he looked at her. "You don't know how happy you've made me Love. My best girl is going with me to school."

She hits him playfully. "Your best girl? I thought I was your only girl." She pouted. "And I shared my Kit-Kats with you."

He laughs. "You are my only. Always will be. I just can't believe that you'll be in school with me."

She looks at him. "But Finn, if I didn't go with you where would we have been?"

"Me driving Logan and Tristan crazy wanting to see my girlfriend all the time." He looks at her. "Love, I wouldn't have wanted to end things with you. I decided that when I decided to ask you to wear my ring. I knew you were someone I wouldn't want to break up with."

She kissed him softly. "You're so cliché but I love it."

He kissed her back. "I'm allowed to be cliché."

"Oh yeah, whys that?"

"I'm Finn."

She laughs, before kissing him. "You're cute."

"That too." He grinned, kissing her back. "Tired?"

She nods. "I am. You?"

"Yeah. Let's go to sleep."

They kissed again before turning off and going to sleep.


	6. Her Rejection, His Secrets, Their Love

Author's Note: So there's a tad bit of smut in here, my first attempt at it, be nice. I still own nothing. I love reviews!_  
_

* * *

_Prom_. One word many meanings. Well at least for some people. But for one, Rory Gilmore, it meant an inner debate if she wanted to go or not. Sure she had a date, her amazing boyfriend Finn. She grinned to herself at the thought of his name and looked at the picture of the two of them that was in her lap. Things were going good for them. They hit the six month mark last week and Finn took her out to their favorite Italian restaurant and they spent the night together at Finn's. No nothing happened, Finn didn't try anything, he knew Rory wasn't ready, and he respected that. But they were always inseparable. Wherever you saw Rory, Finn wasn't too far behind and vice versa. She went back to thinking of the subject at hand; Prom. She's been thinking about it for the past two weeks when the tickets became available. She had gotten hers but she still didn't want to go. She sighed, knowing that Finn really wanted to go with her. She knew he'd make sure that she'd have a good time. She looked at the clock and saw that Finn should have been there half an hour ago. She sat up and frowned. She got out her phone and called him but he didn't pick up. Now she was getting worried. She dialed Logan's number and got the same results. She shook her head. Something was up, but what? She texted him, asking him where she was and waited twenty minutes and didn't get anything. She decided to call Steph to see if she knew what was up.

"Hello?"

"Steph, it's me. Do you know where Logan and/or Finn are?"

Steph moved and Rory heard a door closing. "No, I don't."

"Steph, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"Then why didn't you answer me until you were in a closet?"

"How did you? Nothing is going on Rory, honest."

She sighed. "Fine. Listen if you talk to Finn; tell him he's over an hour late for our date and that I'm worried about him."

Steph nodded. "If I hear from him I will."

"Thanks Steph. Bye." She hung up before Steph could respond and threw her phone to the other end of her bed.

Steph walked out of the closet she was in and looked at the three people in front of her. The eldest one's phone started to ring and she answered it.

"Yeah sweets?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at work then I'm going to Luke's."

"Oh ok. I'll talk to you later then. Bye." She hung up and Lorelai looked at everyone. "I hated that."

"I know Lorelai but it'll be worth it, I hope." Finn sighed and sunk down on a chair.

"It'll work."

"If you say so." He covered his face with his hands and sighed. "What if she still says no?"

"She won't; not after all the work you did. But, knowing Rory she's going to be more pissed at the fact you blew her off today."

Finn looked up at Lorelai and paled. "Shut. I've got to go." He hands her his credit card and stands up. "Get the dress, the shoes, and whatever else she'll need." They had already picked out a dress and the matching shoes, so all that was left was the accessories.

"Tell Rory I'll be at Luke's tonight. I'll see her in the morning."

He ran out of the store and to his car. He got in and drove off. He got to Stars Hollow and went to Luke's and got them some dinner and some coffee. He got back in his car and drove to her house. He parked, then went in with the bag of food and headed to her room. He saw her lying down in bed, holding the pillow close. He walked closer to her and set the bag down on the floor. He kneeled down and moved some hair from her face. He wiped her cheeks dry then kissed them as he got into bed next to her.

"Finn?"

"Shh Love, go back to sleep."

She opened her eyes and flung herself into his arms. "You're ok!" She held onto him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Love."

She looked at him and kissed him. "I'm glad you're ok, but I'm mad at you for being with Steph and Logan."

"We were working a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see in due time, trust me." He put his hand at the base of her neck and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "But I am sorry for not calling Love. We lost track of time."

"Do you know how worried I was when you didn't pick up your phone, answer my texts, or call me back? I even called Logan and he didn't answer."

Finn looked in his pocket for his phone and took it out. "It's on silent, that's why." He smiled innocent at her. "I'm sorry."

She huffed and looked on the floor. "Tonight, you'll sleep on the floor."

He frowned. "But Love, I said I was sorry."

"I'm still mad at you."

"Even though I brought you food?"

"Even though you brought me food."

He handed her the coffee he got her and kissed her forehead. "Can I at least eat dinner with you?"

She drank some of the coffee and nodded. "Sure, I'll let you. I might even upgrade you from the floor to the couch."

"Thanks Love."

"You're welcome."

He handed her one of the containers of food and opened the other one for himself. He looks over at her as he starts to eat. "Did you think more about prom?"

She already finished her fries and was eating her burger. She nodded and looked at him. "I want to go, but I don't want Mom to pay for the dress and everything. She needs that money for her wedding. I'll find a way to pay for everything."

He puts his arm around her and kissed her temple. "I'll help you know."

"I know you would Finn, but I can't ask you too." She put her burger down, not really hungry anymore.

"But you're not, I'm offering."

She smiles at him and kisses him. "I know and I love you for it." The words were out of her mouth before she could register what she was saying. "Um, I'll be right back." She kissed him softly then went upstairs to brush her teeth. She sighed and thought to herself. "Ok, so I might have hinted to the fact that I love him but does that mean he loves me?" She finished brushing her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror.

Finn was sitting on her bed in shock. "She loves me?" He grinned and ran up the stairs after her. He heard her talking to herself in the bathroom and he knocked on the door before he opened it. "I love you."

She looked at him when he said it and smiled softly. "I love you too." Her cheeks were still red from splashing water on them when she walked over to him and kissed him softly. "But you're still sleeping on the couch." She took his hand and walked back downstairs with him.

He kissed her back but frowned. "Play with a man's heart like that."

She laughed and hugged him. "I'm still mad at you for breaking our date."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We'll do whatever you want to."

She grinned. "Movie night?"

He smiled. "Movie night."

"At your place?"

"At my place."

She kissed him softly. "The couch folds out to a bed." She patted his chest and walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She cleaned up from their dinner and went into the kitchen and threw everything out. "Night Finnegan."

He frowned as he was opening up the couch. "Cold hearted woman."

"Cold hearted woman that you love." She went into the living room and kissed him. "Night."

"That's true, I do." He smiled, kissing her back. "Night Love." He stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a blanket from atop the couch and lay down. He turned the lamp off and closed his eyes. Twenty minutes later he felt a pajama clad body crawl in next to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Miss me?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Very much so; is it ok that I'm in bed with you?"

He smirked. "Do I ever object to you being in bed with me?"

She hit his chest and pouted. "Dirty, dirty boy." She kissed him softly. "Night Finn."

He kissed her back and smiled. "Night Love."

* * *

_Two weeks later, the afternoon of Prom._

Rory was running around the house, trying to get everything ready. "Mom, why don't I have a dress?" She ran up to her mother's room and looked at her. "I can't go to the prom naked."

"Finn might not object to it."

Rory threw her hands up in frustration and walked out of the room. As she was going down the steps, the doorbell rang. She went and opened the door and on the porch was a box, shoes on top of the box and a bag with some accessories. She smiled to herself. "Finn." She got her phone out and called him as she brought the box into her room.

"Hello?"

She smiled into the phone. "What did you do?"

"I'm not sure Love, it could have been anything."

"You got me a dress Finn. A dress! Is it pretty?"

He laughed. "I think it'll look ravishing on you Love."

She blushed. "I hope so. Is this my surprise?"

"Yes, that's your surprise."

"I love it and I love you, thank you." It was a rare occasion that they said those words, but they still knew nonetheless.

"I love you too, Rory. So where are you?"

"I'm in my room in bed, why?" She heard a tapping on her window and she looked and saw him. "Finn, I have to go. There's a sexy boy a tappin' on my window that I plan on having my way with once I let him in."

He laughed at her, shaking his head. "I see how it is. Is he at least Australian?"

She nodded. "He is." She hung up her phone and opened her window and kissed him. "You're beautiful. Now get that exotic tushy in here." She helped him climb into the window.

Once he was on solid ground he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "So where's the sexy boy?"

She laughed and looked up at him. "I'm looking at him." She kissed him again softly and smiled. "The best boyfriend ever. Now, explain to me why I've got a dress that I've never seen before."

Lorelai comes walking into the kitchen. "I've seen it!" She bites her lip and looks at Rory. "I was in on the surprise too."

"So I know it was Steph, Mom, you, and let me guess, Logan?"

Finn smiles sheepishly. "Yes Love."

She shakes her head. "Unbelievable. Now, everyone out, I need to shower and get ready." She shoos everyone out, grabs her robe, and heads upstairs to shower.

Lorelai follows her and knocks on the door. "Sweets, it's me."

"Come in."

She walks in and looks at her. "So prom weekend, pretty exciting."

"Mom, we talked about this."

"I know but I want to make sure you really want to do this."

Rory stepped closer to her mother. "I only asked you because I wanted to go on the pill and wanted you to go with me to the doctor's. I want to do this, I love Finn and he loves me and I'm ready. I might not even do it this weekend."

Lorelai giggles. "Do it."

She huffs and pushes her mother out. "Get out. Go, shoo."

"I'll be downstairs waiting to do your hair." She leaves the bathroom and goes down to see Finn. "Finn?"

He walks out of the kitchen and looks at Lorelai. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't intentionally hurt Rory, would you?"

He shook his head. "No, never. Why?"

She smiled. "No reason. Just wanted to make sure you were good enough for her." She walked away and hummed.

Rory came down the stairs thirty minutes later and kissed Finn softly. "Hey. You can go up and shower now."

He smiles, kissing her back. "Thanks. Rory, you know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

She looks at him. "Where is this coming from?"

"I just want you to know."

"Did Mom say something to you?"

"She might have."

She kisses him again. "Go upstairs and shower, let me talk to her." Finn nods and walks upstairs, taking his shower. She walks into the kitchen and looks at her mother. "Mom, what did you say to him?"

"Oh babe, I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt you."

"Mom, it's Finn, we know he won't hurt me because he'll have half the town, plus Logan and Tristan after him and he knows he'll be killed. That, and he loves me and we both know he hates being away from me for more then ten minutes."

She smiles. "I know that sweets. I'm sorry I questioned him. I'll behave." She gets up and goes into Rory's room to help her get ready.

Rory went into her bedroom with Lorelai and they fixed her hair into loose curls, putting some up. Her mother left and she sat on the bed. She opened the box that the dress was in and gasped. It was a royal blue with a silver undertone, all in silk. She took the dress out of the box and pressed it against her body. "Oh wow." She slid the dress on and opened the door. "I need help."

Lorelai came over and zipped up the dress. "Sweets, you look fantastic. Finn did an amazing job picking this out."

"Finn picked this dress out?" She smoothed the skirt part and grinned. "He's amazing." She turns around and looks at her mother. "Is he ready? Did you get the boutonniere?"

"Relax, he's ready and it's in the fridge. Go get it then go into the living room." She left, going into the living room.

She puts on her earrings then walks into the kitchen to get the boutonniere. She walked into the living room after she put her shoes on and walked over to Finn. She pinned the boutonniere to his jacket and Lorelai started to take pictures. "Mom! Don't blind me." She smiled up at Finn. "You picked out an amazing dress, I love it."

He gave her the once over and whistled. She hit him and he grabbed her wrist and put her corsage on. He kissed her hand while Lorelai continued to take as many pictures as she could. "You do look amazing Love. Are you ready to go?" He offered her his arm.

She nodded, taking his arm. "Bye Mom, see you Sunday night."

"Behave you two and call me if you need anything."

"We will."

* * *

They walk out of the house and into the car that Finn got for the night. "You rented a red Mustang?"

He laughs as he opens the door for her to get in. "I hope that's ok."

"It should be red." She gets in and smiles. "But I love it."

"I'm glad you do." He kissed her cheek then got in himself. He pulled out of the driveway and took her hand in his. "I saw you got your ring adjusted."

She blushed, shrugging. "I hope that's ok."

He kisses her hand, getting a face full of flowers as well. "Its fine, I'm glad you did."

She laughs at him and leans over to kiss his cheek. "No more trying to kiss me with the flowers on, ok?"

He grins. "Yes Love. We'll be there soon."

"Sounds good." She let go of his hand and gave him her right hand to hold instead. She looked at her left hand and smiled some. She turned and looked at him. "Did you see anyone today?"

"No why?"

"You want to mess with them with me?"

He smirks. "How?"

She grins. "Well, since we're both wearing rings on our left hands, now, we could let people assume that we're married. It might work."

He shrugged. "I don't know Love."

She sighs. "It's ok; I know it was a stupid idea." She looks out the window. "We there yet?"

He squeezes her hand and nods. "Five more minutes. I'm not saying we don't do it, I'm just saying that it might not work out Love."

She pouts at him. "Can't we try?"

He pulls into the parking lot and finds a parking spot. He turns to her and sees that she's pouting. He kisses her lips and smiles. "We can try." He takes the ring off his right finger and puts it on his left. "Hopefully it'll work."

She smiles and kisses him. "It will. Now, we need to talk about something."

"What's that?"

"Remember what we talked about three months ago?"

He thinks for a few minutes then nods. "I do. I said I'd wait. I wanted you to be ready."

She smiles softly. "Well I'm ready."

He looks at her, staring into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nods. "More then anything."

He smiles and kisses her deeply. "I'll make is as special as I can for you Love."

She kisses him back deeply then looked at him. "I don't want special. I want you, in your bed, tonight."

He gulped. "Tonight? Love, are you sure?"

"Finn, I'm sure. Are you not ready or something?" She teased a little.

He glares at her. "I'm ready, don't worry."

She laughs when he glares at her and gets out of the car. "Come on Finnegan!" She walks over to his side and smiles.

He gets out and takes her hand in his and walks in with her into the place. They take their pictures then go over to their table to find their friends. Finn sits down and Rory sits in his lap.

"Mare you know you have your own chair, right?"

"Point?"

"Maybe you should sit in it."

She glares at Tristan. "Excuse me?"

"I said, maybe you should sit in it."

"Oh I heard what you said I just want to know why you said it. You've never said anything to Steph for sitting in Logan's lap. We all know whatever flavor of the week you've got sits in your lap. So why can't I sit in Finn's lap, huh?"

He walked away after that, not knowing what to say to that. I mean what does one say to that, you're right? He still has feelings for her and he was making it known he wasn't ok with her being with Finn.

Rory turned to Finn and looked at him. "I'm going to go talk to him." She kissed his lips and whispered against them. "I love you Finny." She got up and went over to Tristan who was in a secluded spot. "Tris, what's going on?"

"Ever have the one thing you love more then anything be snatched away from you?"

She put a hand on his back to console him. "No, I can't say I have. Talk to me, what's going on?"

He looked at her. "I love you Mare. I always have."

She gasped then did the one thing she could think of; she slapped him across the face. "You don't love me. Just stay away from me." She walked back over to Finn and sat in his lap and started to cry into his neck.

Finn looked at everyone and they all shrugged. He held onto her tight and rubbed her back. He whispered in her ear. "Love, what's wrong?"

"He…he…he told me he…he…he loves me."

He stiffened and looked at her. "And what did you say?"

"I slapped him and said that he didn't love me and to stay away from me."

He couldn't help but to chuckle so he did. "You slapped him?"

She hit him when he chuckled. "I did. Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry Love, but it's funny."

"My best friend told me that he loved me and you find it funny?"

He stopped laughing and looked at her. "I know I shouldn't but I do. I know you don't love him and I know he's jealous of what I have with you."

She sniffed then picked her head up. "I don't love him like that. He's my best friend."

"I know Love, I know." He wiped her eyes and kissed her nose. "And I never got to tell you that I love you too."

She smiled "I know you do."

"Steph really thinks we got married. She saw our rings and asked me when we got married so I told her this morning."

Rory wrinkles her nose. "That's going to end badly. Did you tell her it was a joke?"

"No." He smiled innocently and Rory shook her head.

"Steph!" She called to her from across the table. "Finn is a liar!"

"Ha! I knew it. Logan you owe me."

"Logan! You said I was actually married to him?"

He paid Steph the money he had to and groaned. "I've got no comment to that."

"Logan Elias Huntzberger, I hate you."

"I love you too Rory."

* * *

Later that night as the couple was dancing to the last dance of the night, Finn looked at her. "So tonight?"

She nodded at him. "Tonight." She smiled, kissing him softly. "I can't believe you got Prom Prince."

He laughs. "Hey, you got Princess."

She laughs with him. "And Logan and Steph got King and Queen."

He grins. "I think I like being Prince better."

"I think I like being Princess better too."

The song ended and Rory kissed him softly. "Let me go say goodbye to Tristan and I'll meet you at the table, ok?"

He kissed her back and looked at her. "Call if you need me."

"I will." She kissed him again then left to go find Tristan. She found him and went over to him. "Tris?"

He turned around and looked at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry ok? You're still my best friend but I love Finn, not you."

He sighed. "I know. You're still my best friend too." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "He better treat you right."

She smiles, hugging him back. "He does, he really does."

"Good. Now go back to him, he's waiting for you."

She kisses his cheek then walks back over to Finn and hugs him. "Hey."

He hugs her back, lifting her up, and spinning her in a small circle. "Ready?"

"Very ready." She whispered in his ear. "You in that tux, really turning me on, can't wait to see you out of it."

He grins and walks with her out to his car. He helps her in then goes in on the other side. He leans over and kisses her deeply. "Can't wait to see you out of that dress Love."

She blushed but kissed him back. "Shush. Go, hurry."

* * *

He pulled out of the spot and out of the parking lot. He got to his place ten minutes later and parked the car. He grabbed her bag and her hand and got out of the car with her.

"When do you have to return it?"

"The place is coming to get it tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to miss Shelia."

He looks at her as he leads her into the main house. "Did you just call the car Shelia?"

She grinned and kissed him. "I did." She took her bag from him and ran to his room. She put her bag down on the floor and sat on his bed and took off her shoes.

He took off running after her and grinned when he saw her taking her stockings off. "Need help?"

"I do with my dress." She stood up and walked over to him and turned her back to him. "Thank you."

He kissed her neck as he unzipped her dress which got her to giggle. He unzipped it then walked away from her and sat on the bed to get undressed. He looked at her and smiled.

"What's on your mind?" She took the dress off and was in her bra and panties when she sat next to him. She helped him with his shirt and threw it on the chair.

He shook his head. "Nothing, just watching you."

She straddled his lap, putting her arms around his neck. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

He puts his hands on her hips. "I want to Love."

She kissed him, pushing them both onto the bed. "Good then we are." She unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. She popped open the button and unzipped his pants slowly.

He put his hand on hers to stop her. He laid her down, propping her up with the pillows and kissed her softly. He hovered over her as he kissed down her body, wanting to take in ever inch of her. He pushed his pants off, throwing them on the floor.

She took his hand in hers and looked at him, speaking softly. "This won't change us for the worse, will it?"

He shook his head, matching her tone. "No Love, it won't, promise."

She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck once again.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra and took it off. She went to go hide herself from him but he stopped her. "You're beautiful."

She blushed and put her arms around him. "So are you." She reached between them and pushes his boxers off and kissed him softly.

He gently removed her panties and threw them on the ground with the rest of their clothes. He put a condom on and entered her slowly. He kissed her when he pushed through her hymen and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, so sorry Love. I'll stop."

She shook her head. "No, don't."

He started to thrust into her slowly, she met his thrusts. Each taking things slow, wanting to savor their first time. It was Finn's first time making love to a woman, a woman he knew was it for him. He made sure not to hurt her anymore, continuing his movements. They were both brought to ecstasy some time later. He pulled out of her and scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, promise."

He pulled the covers over them and kissed her temple. "I love you Rory."

"I love you too Finn." She yawned and snuggled into him. "Night."

"Night Love." He closed their eyes and before long, sleep overtook them both.


	7. His Choice and Hers

Finn woke up the next morning and saw Rory curled up in his arms. He tucked some hair behind her ear and continued to watch her sleep. He kissed her cheek and tried to get out of bed but he felt her grip on him tighten.

"Where do you think you're going Finnegan?"

"Get you some breakfast."

"Wrong." She picked her head up and got a devilish smirk on her face and straddled him. "You're staying right there." She leaned down and kissed him softly. "You're beautiful."

He chuckled, kissing her back. "So are you Love." He pulls her down and pins her to the bed.

She giggles and looks at him. "What are you doing?"

He smiles innocently. "Nothing." He leans down and captures her lips with his.

She kissed him back, running her hands over his chest. She looked at him. "Last night was perfect."

He smiles. "It was. Are you feeling ok? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, no pain." She runs her finger over his chest and smiles. "Up for another go at it?"

He chuckles and smiles. "I think so."

She took his hand in her and kissed his palm. "No condom this time, I'm on the pill."

He looks at her. "Since when?"

"Four months ago. Are you mad?"

He shakes his head. "No, not at all."

She kisses him deeply, feeling him enter her. Their hips are connected in a way that you can't tell where his end and hers begin. They rock together in perfect sync, they climax together sometime later. She looks at him out of breath and captures his lips with hers. "You're beautiful."

He smiles and kisses her deeply. "So are you."

They lie down next to each other and she looks at him. "What time are the others getting here?" She draws lazy circles on his chest.

He looks over at the clock. "About two and a half hours, why?"

She groans. "We need to change these sheets, get food, and get the movies." She sits up. "Go shower and get the movies and I'll order the food, shower, and clean up."

"Who's coming?" He gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom for his shower.

She gets out as well and pulls the sheets off the bed. "Paris, Tristan, Logan, Steph, and I think that's it." She puts his shirt on and goes to the laundry room and starts the wash. She puts clean sheets on the bed and cleans up around the living room. She walks back into his bedroom and sits on the bed. "You're such a girl, hurry up."

He comes walking out when she says this and walks over to her. "I'm not a girl." He kisses her forehead. "Go shower."

She stands up and kisses him. "I smell like sex and I have sex hair, don't I?"

He smirks. "Do you really want me to answer that? I will but only to tell you that you've got the cutest sex hair I've ever seen."

She nods, grabbing her towel and walking into the bathroom. She gets in the shower.

He gets dressed and knocks on the door. "I'll be back. The money for the food is on the coffee table." He walks out of the house and goes to the store.

She scrubs her skin raw and gets out. She gets dressed and orders the food. She throws the sheets in the dryer and waits for the food to get there. The doorbell rings half an hour later and she goes up and gets it. She pays the guy for the food and brings it back down into Finn's room. She sets it on the coffee table and sits in one of the chairs and curls up, falling asleep.

Finn goes to the store, getting some more food and the movies. He gets back to his house and hour later and meets up with Logan and Steph. He walks in with them and he sees Rory asleep. "Should I wake her?"

"No leave her, let her sleep. Wait until Tristan gets here with Paris."

"Ok." Finn goes over to her and covers her. He walks over to the kitchen with Logan and Steph and gets everyone a drink. "So where did you guys go last night?"

"Steph's, her parents weren't home."

Finn nodded his understanding. Just then Rory came in and went over to the coffee pot and turned it on. She mumbled something to Steph and left the room with her. "What was that about?"

"You know those two, secrets."

Steph walked back in and looked at Finn. "She's going back to bed, she doesn't feel well. She wants some coffee."

"She's not getting coffee if she doesn't feel well."

Steph sighed and poured Rory the biggest cup of coffee she could find. "Not like that. I swear men are so oblivious to everything." She brings the coffee cup to Rory then walks back out to the kitchen.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong with my girlfriend?"

"What did you say to her before she went into the shower this morning?"

Finn thought about it and frowned. "Shit. I didn't mean it like that." He went into his bedroom and saw her on the bed crying. He got in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck a few times. "I'm sorry Love. You know I didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm always going to be compared to the other girls you slept with, I know it."

He turned her on her back and looked at her. "No you're not. I don't think of you like them. I love you, not them. I'm not going to compare you to them because they aren't even half of what you are."

She looks at him. "How do I even know you're not just using me for now? Once we're out of school how do I know you won't dump me and find a new girl?" She sat up and got off of the bed. "I can't do this." She grabbed her duffel, putting her shoes on. "Bye Finn. Please don't follow me." She walked out of his bedroom and running upstairs. She sees that Tristan was just pulling into the driveway with Paris when she ran over to him and waited for him to get out of the car; once he did she hugged him and started to cry. "Take me home?"

He mouthed to Paris to go get Finn and she ran in. He rubbed Rory's back and held her. "What's going on Mare?"

"I love him."

Finn heard her say those words and he went over to her. Tristan untangled himself from her and she latched on to Finn. "Tristan, you and Paris go back in, we'll be there soon." Tristan and Paris left and Finn sat down on the ground with her. "Love, tell me what's got you so upset. I know it wasn't what I said, what else is wrong?"

She looked up at him, the tears still coming down. "I got scared of what we did. I don't even know why. I felt like I wasn't good enough, that once we got to college you'd see all these girls and you'd realize I was tying you down and that you weren't having fun with me. I've seen the girls you've gone with and I look nothing like them. I just don't want to lose you but yet I am. I know you love me, I don't doubt that for a second, I just don't think I'll be enough like I want to be. I walked away knowing that I needed to end this before I got in deeper and got hurt worse."

He looked at her, shocked. "Love, I was scared of what we did too. Sure I've had sex, but I've never made love to a woman so it was like my first time all over again. And you were good enough, better then the rest. Don't ever think that you're tying me down, you're not. I have fun with you every day that I'm with you. And you're not going to lose me Love; you're stuck with me for good." He put his finger under her chin, tilting her face to look at him. "I'm not letting you end this because I don't want it to end. We've had our first fight, so what, it happens. I'm not going to let you go, ever. Once we get to college, I'm focusing my life on you, not that I don't already, but you know what I mean. I won't notice the other girls, because you're who I want. I'm not looking for someone new."

She looked at him and threw herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you, so sorry." She started crying again, holding him tighter.

He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "Shh, no need to be sorry Love. I'm just glad you said what was on your mind."

"I don't want to lose you."

He looked at her. "You're not going to, promise."

She kisses him softly. "Thank you." She looks at him. "Can we postpone consummating our relationship again for awhile?"

"Of course Love, that's perfectly fine. We're ok now?"

She nodded, pulling herself into his lap. "I think so. You got any concerns or questions?"

"Can I ask you why you decided that you wanted to take that step when we did?"

She looked at him. "I did it because well I love you and I knew it was right. I don't regret doing it. I thought about it and considered every scenario before I told you. Yesterday was special because of you and I knew it was right. Do you regret any of it?"

He shook his head. "I don't regret anything." He kissed her softly and looked at her. "I love you."

She kissed him back, smiling some. "I love you too. Fight over?"

"Fight is over. Come on, movie night."

She pouted. "Carry me?"

He laughed and picked her up along with her bag. "Sure thing Love." He carried her back inside the house and down to the living room. He set her bag in his room and carried her back into the living room and sat down on the couch with her in his lap, holding her close.

"You alright Mare?"

"I'm fine Tris, thank you." She puts her head on Finn's shoulder and looks at the television. "Why isn't there a movie on? Tris, go put a movie on."

"Do I look like your slave?" He gets up anyway and puts in one of the movies.

She looks at him, glancing at his body. "Yeah you do."

Finn sees her do this. "Love!"

She looks at him and smiles innocently. She lowers her voice so that only the two of them can hear what she's saying. "Finnykins, you know I love you and Tristan is my slave boy. Besides, I only looked at him like I usually do. I give your body a much more thorough examination every day I see you." She pecks his lips softly, slowly. "All better?"

He smiles, kissing her. "Much better and I love you too." He rubs her back. "You hungry? Everyone else is eating."

She shook her head. "No, not really. My stomach hurts."

"Are you feeling ok Love?"

"My stomach has been in knots with everything that's going on, finals, prom, and helping Mom with the wedding. Oh and finding out that you're dating the Valedictorian."

He looks at her. "What do you mean I'm dating the Valedictorian?"

She giggles. "Me, you're dating me. I'm the Valedictorian."

He grins, hugging her tightly. "Love! This is fantastic!"

The rest of the group looks at them. "What's with the outburst Finn?"

"I'm dating the Valedictorian."

They all look at Rory and walk over to her and hug her tightly, jumping on her. "Congratulations!"

* * *

_Graduation_

Finn watches from his seat as his girlfriend walks up on stage. He grins to himself and looks at his watch. They had done the prank she wanted to do but she didn't know when it would go off, only he did. He listens to her speech and stands up clapping when she's done. The sprinklers go off, shooting green and purple water all over everyone which causes uproar. He sees Rory catch his eye and grin.

She walks off stage and goes over to him. "I love you."

He grins. "I love you too."

"I can't believe you did that."

"No way Love, we did that together."

After graduation the pair is walking hand in hand over to Lorelai and Luke. Rory was covered with the paint and Finn was surprisingly clean.

"I don't get why my kid is purple and green and you're not."

"Finn knew where to hide Mom, I didn't."

"Well I'm not taking you home like that."

"Finn will take me home Mom. Besides, we want to spend as much time together before he leaves tomorrow as we can."

"I'll bring her home safely."

Lorelai, Luke, Emily, and Richard walk away, going to their cars. Rory turns to Finn and kisses him. "I hate that you have to go for so long."

"I know Love, so do I." He hugged her tightly.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure Love. Come on." He walks with her to his car. He takes his gown off and helps her with hers.

"Thanks." She gets in the car and waits for him.

* * *

He gets in and pulls out of the spot. He takes her hand and holds it as they drive. They get to his house ten minutes later and he parks. He gets out then helps her out and makes his way inside with her. He leads her into his room and kisses her passionately.

She kisses him back passionately and looks at him. "What was that for?"

"I needed to do that to make sure you know what you mean to me."

"Oh Finn; I know what I mean to you, no questions asked."

"But three months is too long Love."

"Finn, we'll be ok. You told me that you'll call every week and we'll email as much as possible. Besides, I know you miss all your friends and your family from there, go and have fun. But promise me you won't have too much fun."

He touches his forehead to hers. "I promise not too much fun." He kisses her. "I'll be thinking about you nonstop."

She kisses him. "That's what I'm hoping for. And you'll bring me home a koala for my dorm?"

He laughs. "Yes Love, I will."

"And as my loving boyfriend you'll help me take care of him?"

"Yes Love."

"Thank you."

He smiles, picking her up, and bringing her into his bedroom. "No problem." He lies down on the bed with her, holding her close.

"Can I steal some of your clothes to sleep in?"

"Of course Love."

"And your pillow and favorite blanket?"

He smiles. "You might as well just sleep in my room."

"No, I can't do that. I promised Tristan I wouldn't."

He laughs, shaking his head. "He made you promise that?"

She pouts and hits him. "Shh."

He smiles, kissing her. "Sorry Love. I'll miss you too though but we'll make it."

"I don't want you to go."

He sighs. "I know Love, I know."

"But at the same time I want you to go." She sits up. "Maybe I should just go home now."

He sits up with her. "Rory, please stay. I don't want you to go."

She looks at him and hugs him tightly. "I just love you so much Finn. Promise me you'll come back to me."

He kisses the top of her head. "I love you too Rory. I promise Love, I'm coming back to you." He shows her the ring on her hand. "That's proof right there."

She nods, kissing him. "Thank you."

He kisses her back and smiles. "No need to thank me. Now, we should pick out a name for the koala." He lies down with her and rubs her back. "Finn?"

She laughs at him. "We're not naming him after you."

"Why not?"

"Because we need a more creative name then Finn."

"I'll have you know my name is very creative."

She laughs. "No." She taps her chin. "Keke."

"I like that name Love." He kisses her softly. "Can you do me a favor? Take me to the airport tomorrow so that my car can get back here?"

She nods. "Sure babe, no problem." She kisses him back. "I'm stealing your car then while you're gone."

He chuckles. "That's fine with me Love. Just don't crash it or we can't come back here for weekends like we planned."

"I'm not going to crash your car. I'm glad you care more about the car then me."

"You know that's not true Love."

She smiles. "I know." She yawns and curls up next to him. "I'm tired."

He smiles. "Go get changed then we'll go to sleep."

She nodded, getting out of bed. She goes into his dresser and grabs some clothes. She changes and puts her clothes on the chair next to his bed. She ties her hair up and gets back into bed.

He changes when she does, getting back into bed with her. He covers them both and kisses her softly. "I love you."

She kisses him back and smiles. "I love you too." She closes her eyes, curled up next to him and falls asleep.

He falls asleep as well, holding her close to him.

Rory wakes up first the next morning and slides out of bed. She goes into "her" draw and gets some clothes out. She changes and steals some of his clothes putting them into a duffel bag. She goes back into the bed and wakes him up. "Finn, you gotta get up."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why?"

She smiles some. "You're leaving."

He sighs, sitting up. "I know." He leans over and kisses her before her gets out of bed. He takes a shower then gets dressed. He goes back to his bedroom and helps her up. "We should go."

She nods grabbing his pillow and the duffel bag she stole and helps him with his suitcases. "I'm going to miss you."

He brings the suitcases out to his car and puts them in the trunk. He leans over and kisses her. "I'm going to miss you too." He gets into the car with her and takes her hand in his as he pulls out of the driveway. "It'll be ok Love."

"I know." She kisses his hand and pulls them into her lap. "So I can really use your car?"

He nods. "Of course Love. I don't want it to just sit there for three months."

"Thank you."

They get to the airport and Finn parks the car. He gets out along with her and they take his bags out of the trunk. "Well this is it Love."

She starts to cry. "Don't say it like that." She hugs him tightly. "I love you so much."

He hugs her back and kisses her. "I love you more."

"No way."

"Yes way." He kisses her again. "I should go. I'll call you when I land ok?"

She nods. "Ok." She kisses him deeply and hugs him again. "Don't forget about Keke."

He smiles. "I promise I won't. I'll be back in three months Love." He kisses her again and slips something into her pocket. He grabs his suitcases and goes into the airport.

She watches him go and she takes what he slipped into her pocket out and read it.

"_Love, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll love you for the rest of my life."_

_- Finn_

She smiles to herself and gets back into the car and drives home, knowing that when he got home they'd be ok, or so she thought.


	8. She Feels Rejected, He wants a Forever

Rory hated the summer before her first year at Yale. Why? Well she couldn't see her boyfriend, she hardly saw her friends, and she was basically alone the whole time. The one highlight was that her mother got married, but then again it sucked because she was at the wedding sans date. She was finishing packing up the rest of her stuff for the move tomorrow. She was excited about going into her new dorm. Luckily, she was sharing a dorm with Steph and Paris. She picked up a picture frame and smiled sadly at the picture in it. She sat down on the bed and sighed. _Four weeks. _It's been four weeks since she heard anything from her boyfriend. No emails, no calls, no letters, no nothing. She was worried about him but, she was also mad at him. She threw the picture, frame and all against the wall and let out a frustrated cry. She picked up her phone and called Logan, telling him he had to pick Finn up tomorrow and he was to come get his car. She sealed up the last box and started to pack up her car and Luke's truck. When Logan came she stepped outside and handed him the keys.

"Still no word from him Ace?"

She shook her head. "No, none. He hasn't called you either?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, nothing since the last time he called you."

She sighs, sitting on the porch steps. "I miss him Logan and I love him so much. I just want him back."

He goes over to her and sits down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "How about you come back with me to the dorms tonight so you can party with us? It'll make you feel better." He nudges her. "Come on, I have to bring Finn's truck back so we can pack everything in Luke's truck in there."

She smiles softly. "Fine, but you're bringing in most of the boxes."

He grins. "I wouldn't dream of it being any other way." He stood up and helped her up.

She stands up and hugs him. "Go pack up the Escalade and we'll get going. I'll go tell Mom." She walks into the house and into the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Yeah sweets?"

"Logan thinks it'll be better if I head to Yale tonight with him. He wants me to go to a party with everyone. Are you ok with that?"

"Awe hon, of course I am. I know you've missed Finn and this will take your mind off of it I think."

She hugs her mother. "Logan is moving all my stuff with me now so I guess this is goodbye."

Lorelai hugs her daughter tightly. "Mommy will miss you."

"Mom, I'll be half an hour away, relax."

She sighs. "Fine."

"Mom, I can't breathe."

She lets go. "Sorry sweets. Do you need anything else?"

She shakes her head. "No, I think I'm ok."

Lorelai hugs her daughter once more and smiles. "Call me when you get settled in ok?"

"I will Mom, I love you."

"I love you too kid."

Rory grabs her purse and takes one more look around. She walks outside and over to Logan. "I'm ready."

"Good, now let's go." He gets into Finn's car and pulls out of the driveway.

Rory pulls out as well and follows him. She knew this party would be a good idea for her, she needed it and she missed her friends a lot. She pulled up behind Logan and got out. "I'm in the same building as you, right?"

He smirks. "Yeah Ace you are; except you're on the floor below me."

"Mate, I thought she was in the room next to ours? Don't toy with me like that."

Rory tenses up at the sound of the voice. She turns around slowly and sees her boyfriend standing there with a single sunflower in his hand. "Finny!" She runs into his arms and hugs him. "I'm so mad at you but I've missed you so much, don't you ever do that to me again."

He hugs her tightly and lifts her off the ground. "I'm so sorry Love, I didn't mean to not talk to you. Things got hectic so I left and stayed with other family and I left everything behind. Am I forgiven?"

She wraps her legs around his waist and looks at him. "Probably, did you at least get me a koala?"

He laughs. "I got you a stuffed one; I couldn't get a real one."

She pouts. "That's not fair. But thank you." She kissed him softly and smiled. "Will you help Logan move all of my stuff in?"

He kisses her back and nods. "I will. But in order to do that Love, I'm going to have to put you down."

She pouts. "No." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Love, I promise, once we've moved you in, I won't leave your side."

She sighs and gets down. "Fine, I'll take it."

The trio had her moved into her dorm within an hour. Logan left to go hang out with Steph and currently, Finn and Rory were fixing her room up.

"Finn, get off the bed."

"Why Love?"

"I need to make it."

"But Love." He whined.

"But nothing, get your bony butt up."

He pulled her down on top of him. "Why?"

"Finn, if you don't, then I won't have a place to sleep tonight."

"So then sleep with me."

She laughs and kisses him softly. "You just want me to sleep in the same bed as you, don't you?"

He nods. "I do." He kisses her back. "Please?"

She smiles. "I will. Now just get up and help me make my bed."

He gets up and smiles. "Yes Love." He helps her make the bed and he kisses her once they're finished. "Go put some pajamas on."

She pouts. "I want your clothes."

"Ok, we'll go to my dorm and get changed for bed. We'll get Chinese for dinner?"

She nods, smiling. "Sounds perfect." She kisses him softly and pulls his hand and they leave. "I never got my present."

"Ava sent everything out and it should be here tomorrow."

"Who?"

"My sister."

"Oh that Ava; I forgot, sorry."

"It's ok Love." They get to his dorm and head into his room.

"So you, Logan, and Tristan all in a room, scary thought."

He frowns. "That hurt Love."

She giggles and kisses him. "But you love me."

He grins. "I do love you, very much."

"I love you too."

She stops him from going into his room. "What happened to the party that I was going to go to tonight?"

He smirks. "Logan lied to you."

She pouts. "No fair, I wanted to go to that party and meet some guys."

He frowns. "Love, I'm right here."

She giggles and walks into his room. "I know." She closes the door and changes into a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts. She opens the door again and smiles at him. "You have a bigger bed then I do."

He walks into the room and kisses her. "I do."

"Why?" She kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ladies tend to frown upon a single bed so I thought this would be better." He feels her pull away so he wraps his arms around her. "Love, I got the bigger bed because I knew you'd want to spend some nights with me and I knew it would be better this way."

"You're cute." She stands on her tip toes and kisses his nose. She looks at him. "I thought you left me for someone else and that's why you didn't contact me for the month."

He sits down on the bed and pulls her into his lap. "Love, people thought I was married when I got there." He shows her his left hand. "I switched the ring to this hand so that everyone knew I was spoken for."

She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. "You're the best. But next year, I'm going with you."

"I won't be going next year love."

"Why aren't you going next year?"

"My parents said that since I'm in college, I won't have to go every year and when I do go it won't be for the three months, only a month."

She grins and kisses him. "Sounds perfect to me."

He kisses her back. "Sounds perfect to me too Love."

"Go get changed so we can cuddle." She gets off of his lap and gets under the covers. "Plus I have to tell you about the wedding."

He gets up and strips down to his boxers. He gets into the bed and puts his arm around her. "What happened?"

She puts her head on his chest and smiles. "Well the night before, Mom wanted to go to a strip club but with me as the maid of honor, I didn't know where to go so I put Sookie in charge of that. So we went and Mom got smashed and I had to take care of her. She kept saying she wasn't good enough for Luke and she wasn't going to go through with it. So I called Luke because I knew he was the only sober one in Stars Hollow that could handle Mom. He came over, they talked and then they went to bed and everything was right with that. Then the next morning, Luke left to go get ready, Mom woke up and she panicked about that until she went downstairs and saw the note next to the coffee pot and she was smiley the whole day. Then we left for the Inn they got married, thankfully Christopher didn't show up, and then we went into the dinning room. Wait, this is my favorite part. Mom threw her bouquet and I caught it. Then Luke threw the garter and Logan caught it. Actually, he threw himself at it so no one else would catch it. Care to explain that one?" She looks at him.

He smiles innocently. "I have no idea what you mean Love. I just told him to look out for you since I couldn't be there."

"Well thank you Finny. Because I saw Jess making a beeline for it and I didn't want him touching me." She shudders.

He laughs and kisses her. "See, that's why I did it."

"But wait, I didn't finish my story."

"Well finish it."

"Ok so after the wedding Logan decided that he couldn't deny his feelings for me anymore so he told me he was madly in love with me and has been for awhile now."

"I'll kill him." He tries to get up.

She holds him down. "Finny no, I was kidding."

"Love, that wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry baby." She kisses him softly. "I love you and only you."

He kisses her back. "I love you too."

"Relax Finn, please?" She kisses his neck and buries her face in it, nuzzling her nose against it.

"I'll relax. I just don't want to lose you."

She looks at him, putting her hand on his cheek. "Hey, that's not going to happen. Remember when you gave me this ring?" She shows him her left hand. "I never took it off until I got it sized for my hand, so don't think like that."

He kisses her. "I won't. Is it weird?"

"Is what weird?"

"That we haven't been together for that long, but yet we want to be together forever?"

She smiles softly. "No, it isn't. Finn, we've known each other for a whole year and in that time, we've told each other stuff that no one else knows. I think we know each other pretty well. I think it's normal."

He kisses her. "You're perfect you know that, right?"

She giggles and shakes her head. "I'm not perfect. To you I may be but I'm not."

"Well then I say you're perfect and that's what goes."

She laughs. "You're cute." Her stomach rumbles. "Finny, I'm hungry."

He grabs his phone. "The usual?"

She nods, smiling. "Yes please." She puts her head back on his chest and closes her eyes, yawning.

He orders their food then hangs up the phone. He rubs her back. "Tired?"

She nods. "I am. Wake me when the food gets here."

"Love, you're impossible to wake."

"I am not."

"Rory, you are."

She pouts and turns on her side away from him and moves to the other side of the bed. "Jerk."

He goes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "You're cute when you're cranky." He kisses her neck softly.

"I'm not cranky. I'm just tired."

"You haven't been sleeping have you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I haven't."

"I'll be right back." He goes into the common room and gives Logan and Steph some money. "When the food comes, just put it in the fridge. We'll eat it later."

"Is she ok man?"

"Yeah she's fine, tired." He leaves the common room and goes back into the bedroom. He gets under the cover and wraps his arms around her waist again. "Just go to sleep Love."

She yawns. "Night Finny, I love you."

"Night Rory, I love you too."

They both fell asleep, getting a better night's sleep then the any other night during the summer. She was happy he was back, relieved that he was ok. He was happy to be back and that they were ok.

* * *

He woke up the next morning before her and just laid there and watched her sleep. He hadn't been able to do that since before he left. He hated that he had to leave but he missed his family. But then again, she was like family to him too. He hadn't fully lived in Australia for fifteen years now and he considered the states his home. He was homesick for the three months he was there but at the same time he wasn't. He saw her start to stir and he smiled. That was the thing that got him through his days; her. He kissed her softly when she faced him. "Morning Love."

"Hmm, morning." She turned on her side and snuggled more into him. "Sleepy."

He chuckles and wraps his arms around her again, kissing her cheek. "Ten more minutes."

"Night." She falls back to sleep, her head in the crook of his shoulder.

He falls asleep as well, holding her close.

She wakes up about an hour later and kisses him softly. She kisses him again, letting her lips linger. "Finny, wake up."

"No." He burrows his head more into her neck.

"Finn, I'm naked."

"No you're not Love; don't toy with a guy like that."

She laughs, running her fingers in his hair. "No I'm not but I am hungry and I'm sure you've got your stuff here now. Wake up."

He groans and looks at her. "Will you sleep here tonight?"

She smiles and kisses him. "I'll think about it."

He kisses her back and gets out of bed.. "Please."

She gets out of bed. "I said I'll think about it." She tugs on his hand and walks into the common room with him and into the kitchen area and starts a pot of coffee.

"Love, please." He wraps his arms around her waist from behind and kisses her cheek.

"Mary, Mary, Mary sleep in?"

She shoots a glare at Tristan. "Bite me."

He holds his hands up in defeat. "I'm only asking a question."

Finn and Rory go over to the counter where Tristan is and stand in front of him but on the other side. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm getting this feeling I'm not loved."

"You're not."

"Didn't think I was. But, I'm here because this is where everyone else is. Besides, you love me deep down."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah ok Tristan, keep thinking that."

"Oh Finn, there was a delivery for you. It's by the door, two big boxes." He takes his cereal and goes into his room.

Rory walks over to the box and looks at it. "It's from Ava. Open them!" She smiles at him.

He walks over to the boxes and picks one up. "Get the other one love?"

She nods and picks the other one up and goes into his bedroom with him. She puts the box down then sits on the bed. "Presents!"

He laughs, putting his box down on the bed. "Relax Love."

She pouts. "Mean."

He kisses her. "I'm opening it." He opens the box and hands her the koala he got her.

She grins, hugging him tightly. "She's so cute Finny! I love it, thank you." She kisses him softly. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Wait, that's not all." He hands her another bear. "That's Rocco."

She takes the bear and looks at him. "Ok?"

He smiles and sits down on the bed, pulling her into his lap. "Rocco is mine. Basically the koala form of me while Keke is the koala form of you."

She smiles. "You're cute." She looks at him. "So what does this mean?"

"Well, I'm going to keep Keke and you'll keep Rocco. It'll be like having a piece of each of us without the other one being there."

She ponders this for a few minutes. "I get it. I think that's so cute." She kisses his nose.

"I'll show you cute." He tackles her to the bed and kisses her. They spend the rest of the day just talking and catching up with each other.

Later that night as Finn was walking Rory home they were in front of her door. "Night Love."

She smiles, kissing him. "Night Finny, I love you. Call me when you get up tomorrow."

He kisses her back. "I will and I love you too." He kisses her one last time before walking away. They both went to sleep that night with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Author's Note: I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Just follow it, please? And I love reviews! 


	9. Everlasting Love

Rory's birthday was coming up and Finn didn't know what to get her. He had known her for about a year at this point but he still couldn't think of the perfect gift. He didn't want to ask for help, he wanted it to come from him; from his heart. He knew she wouldn't want jewelry; the only piece she wore was the promise ring he gave her. He thought maybe a gift card? But that was too impersonal. He was throwing her a surprise party in Stars Hollow but to him that wasn't enough. What do you get the woman you love? He got her a gag gift last year, but that's because they were only friends. He was getting her flowers, balloons, but needed a gift. Logan? Could he help? He and Steph have been going out for awhile, and he's had to get her gifts. Well, the party wasn't on her actual birthday so he was taking her out for dinner. Rory was simpler, personal. Maybe he could take her to New York to see a play? That might work. But what play? Wicked? Rent? He needed to stop pacing first then he could think straight. He didn't hear Rory walk into the room or call out his name.

"Finn!" She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him. She tried again. "Finn?" She huffed and walked out of the room. "Finn, we're breaking up." She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and looked at Tristan who had a bemused smile on his face. "What?"

"Did you just break up with Finn then come out here and pour yourself a cup of coffee like nothing happened?"

"Wait for it." She held up four fingers and counted down. Finn came running out, going past her when she was down to her last finger and out the door. She laughed to herself and called out to him since the door was open. "Finnegan!"

Finn comes back into the room and straight over to Rory and picked her up and hugged her. "Love, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Don't leave me." He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Finn, whoa, I'm not going anywhere. Relax. Now will you tell me what's going on with you?" She holds onto him and wraps her legs around his waist.

He shakes his head. "I can't, sorry Love."

She sighs, letting go of him, and standing up. "Fine, don't tell me. I just came by to see if you wanted to get some lunch with me but clearly you're too busy. Call me when you get un-busy." She looks over at Tristan and gives him a half smile before she leaves the dorm and goes back to her own.

Tristan looks over at Finn with a scowl. "What the hell is going on?"

Finn sighs and sits down across from Tristan. "I can't figure out what to get her for her birthday and I didn't hear her come in because I was thinking and she asked me what was wrong and I couldn't tell her."

"Well, yeah I know I saw that. But you do know that she won't care what you get her, all she'll want to do is spend time with you. Just take her out to dinner like you planned, bring her back here, and watch movies with her, that's all. Besides, you're throwing her the party too. She'll love you even more then she does already, you'll see." He finishes his cereal and goes into his room.

Finn sighs, running a hand over his face. He leaves the dorm and heads over to Rory's. He knocks on the door and is greeted by Paris. "Is Rory here?"

Paris looks at Rory's door. "She is, but she said she's tired and just wants to study and I'm not allowed to let people visit her. But, if you tell her you just walked in, that works for me." She leaves him by himself and goes back into her room.

He walks into the dorm room and over to Rory's door. He knocks gently. "Love, can I come in?" When he doesn't get a response he went in and closed the door. He saw her asleep on her bed; he took his shoes off and got into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Love?" He spoke softly, knowing she was still asleep.

She felt the bed dip under his weight and she groaned when she felt him wrap his arms around her. She turned into his embrace and continued to sleep, cuddling close to him. She woke up about an hour later and saw him looking at her. She kissed his lips softly and looked at him. "Hey."

He kissed her back, bringing her body closer to his. "Hey. Are you ok Love?"

She nods, putting her head on his chest. "I am. I'm sorry about before. I was tired and I just wanted to sleep."

He shakes his head. "No, I should have told you what was wrong. I'm sorry."

She smiles softly at him and kisses his nose. "How about, neither of us is sorry?"

He nods. "I agree, that sounds good to me." He kisses her again. "I love you Keke."

She giggles, kissing him back. "I love you too, Rocco." She puts her head back on his chest. "Will you tell me now what's wrong?"

He sighs, rubbing her back. "It's nothing now; I got some sense knocked into me. I just didn't know what to do about your birthday."

She kisses his chest then puts her head back on it. "All I want to do is spend time with you, watching a movie and cuddling."

He chuckles. "Tristan said the same thing except with more words."

"Well, he is my best friend. He knows me pretty well."

He frowns. "Do you think I'll ever know you that well?"

She hugs him tighter. "Babe, you know me better then he does, don't worry. Besides, I tell you way more stuff then I do him. Don't be so sad."

He hugs her back and kisses the top of her head. "I'm not sad; I just want to know you."

She looks at him. "What's my favorite color?"

"Your favorite color is green."

"My favorite band?"

"Sugarcult."

"My favorite movie?"

"Fools Rush In and The Philadelphia Story."

She grins. "See! If you were to ask anyone else that, no one would know." She kisses him softly. "That, and you love me more then anyone else does."

He kisses her back and smiles. "I do love you a lot." He looks at her. "Thanks Love."

She shrugs. "For what?"

"For being you and putting up with me."

She laughs and looks at him. "I put up with you because I love you and I couldn't picture myself putting up with anyone else but you."

He grins and kisses her. "I love you too."

* * *

_The Night of Rory's Birthday_

Finn walked over to Rory's dorm half asleep. He knocked on the door then leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Rory had spent the night at his dorm and Lorelai had called her at four in the morning, waking both of them up. They went to a party the night before and didn't get in until two.

Rory heard the knocking and went over to the door. She didn't see anyone standing in front of the door so she looked around. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend falling asleep against the wall. She knew they were staying in and he was cooking, but she felt bad about him doing everything for her and not sleeping. She went over to him and kissed him softly. "Babe, are you ok?"

"Why didn't we go back to sleep this morning?" He yawned and hugged her.

She giggles and hugs him back, keeping her arms around him. "We tried but Mom didn't let me off the phone until five this morning then I told you what I really wanted to do and we did it." She smirked. "Besides, you weren't complaining this morning."

He smirks, kissing her. "I should have went back to sleep."

She gasps mockingly. "You would have passed up sex for sleep? I don't think so."

He laughs. "You're right, I wouldn't have. Besides, early morning sex is good."

She hits him playfully. "Shush you. Can we go, I'm hungry and my boyfriend promised me he'd cook for me."

He takes her hand in his and smiles. "I did and I have. Everything is all set."

She closes her door and walks out with him. "I love you." She leans up and kisses him.

He smiles, kissing her back. "I love you too. Come on." He leads her to his room and covers her eyes as they walk in.

"Finn, what's with covering my eyes?"

"Shh, wait for it." He closes the door to the dorm and uncovers her eyes. There were candles everywhere, music was playing softly in the background, and there were flowers for her on the table.

She turns to him and jumps into his arms and kisses him. "I love it, thank you. It's so perfect. What did you make?"

He catches her and kisses her back. "I made pasta." He sets her down and kisses her again. "Go sit." He holds out her chair and smiles.

She kisses him back and sits down. "You're amazing."

He sits down across from her and smiles. "Thank you Love, but so are you."

She blushes. "Thank you." She starts to eat her food, moaning appreciatively. "This is so good."

He watches her and he laughs. "I'm glad you like it."

They finish eating twenty minutes later and she leans back in her chair. "I'm stuffed."

He gets up and clears the dishes. "So no dessert then?" He brings the dishes to the sink and brings over two bowls of ice cream.

"Chocolate! I love you!" She takes her bowl and kisses him. She goes over to the couch and gets comfortable on it. "Coming?"

He grabs his own bowl and sits down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She cuddles into him as she eats her ice cream. "Yours is going to melt if you don't eat it soon." She finishes her ice cream and smiles up at him. She puts her dish down and cuddles back into him again.

He finishes his ice cream and puts his bowl down and turns on the television. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Better?"

She smiles, nodding. "Much, thank you." She puts her head on his chest and watches the show he put on. "Today was perfect, thank you Finn."

He rubs her back and smiles. "No problem Love, I'm glad you had fun."

"And I really love the poem you wrote me. Who knew you were so poetic." She teased.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm very poetic."

She giggles. "I know you are babe, don't worry." She swings her legs into his lap. "You look so tired baby. You want to get some sleep?" She runs her fingers in his hair.

He closes his eyes when she runs her fingers in his hair. "It's early."

She kisses his cheek, pushing him down on the couch. "It's not that early. We didn't sleep much last night. Go to sleep baby."

He looks at her. "I'm not sleeping on the couch. We'll go in my room."

She stood up and helped him up. She turned the television off and walked into his room with him. She sat him on the bed and helped him take his clothes off. He lies down in bed and she covers him with the blanket. She changed into her pajamas and got in next to him, spooning into him.

He wraps his arms around her waist and yawns. "Goodnight Love." He falls asleep a few minutes later.

She feels him fall asleep and she gets out of bed. She sneaks out into the common room and sits on the couch. About an hour later she's sitting on the couch crying softly. She hears the main door open and hears Tristan talking to her.

"Mare?" He walks over to her and hugs her. "What's wrong?"

She wipes her eyes. "Nothing, it's stupid."

He looks at her as he rubs her back. "Mare, tell me."

She shakes her head. "No."

"Rory, tell me."

She wipes her eyes again and whispers. "He's getting bored with me. He's been acting so weird the past few weeks, pushing me away."

"Rory, no don't say that. He's been busy planning for your birthday."

She shrugs. "I guess, but even when either of us is busy, we've always made time for each other. But now when we see each other, he's distant and hardly talks to me."

"Have you tried asking him what was wrong?"

"I have and he's told me every time that nothing was wrong so I stopped asking him."

Tristan hugs her again. "I'm sure he's just busy with school, that's all."

She nods. "Yeah. Listen, I'm going back to my dorm then I'm going home tomorrow for the weekend. Tell Finn where I went if he asks, I'll come back Sunday night." She kisses his cheek then leaves. She packs her bag for tomorrow and goes to sleep.

Tristan watches her go and sighs. He looks in Finn's room and sees him asleep. He mumbles to himself. "She's always running. But this time she's running for a good reason." He goes back to his own room and goes to sleep.

* * *

_A few days later, the day of the party…_

"Sweets, I think you should call him back."

"No, I'm not calling him."

"Hon, he's called you everyday, at least twenty times a day, he's texted you, he's called the house, and he's left you voice mails. Call him back and talk to him."

"Why Mom? He's only talking to me because he knows I'm pissed and I'm hurt. But when I wanted him to talk to me, to tell me what was going on, he couldn't do that. I'll talk to him when I'm ready to talk, not sooner. I'm going back into my room." She walks into her room and closes the door.

"Rory, wait." She knocks on the door and goes in. "Hon, he loves you and he wasn't ignoring you on purpose. Do you know how hard it is for him to keep a secret?"

Rory looks up at her mother from her book. "Mom, what do you mean? What secret does he have?"

Lorelai sits next to her daughter on the bed. "Did you guys have plans for tonight?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

She smiles. "There's a party tonight that Finn was setting up. He still is, he'll be here in an hour to set it up. He's throwing you a surprise party." She pats Rory's knee and leaves the room.

Rory takes in the new information. "Oh boy." She grabs her phone and calls Finn. "Please pick up, please pick up."

"Hello?"

"Finn, it's me. I need you to come over, please?"

"Rory, are you alright?"

"Just, come over please? I'm sorry."

"I'll be right there. And Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiles softly, trying not to cry. "I love you too."

"I'll be right there, are you in your room?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Finn." She hangs up and waits for him to come over. She lies down on her bed and starts to cry.

He gets into his car and drives as fast as he can. He was glad she finally called him; he was going to fix this. He pulled up to the Gilmore house and ran out of his car. He went inside and saw Lorelai sitting at the table.

She looked up from her magazine and nodded. "Rory, I'll be back later." She left the house after wishing Finn luck.

He knocked softly on Rory's door and heard her crying. It broke his heart to know he was the cause of it. He opened the door and saw her on her bed, in a tight ball. He took his coat and shoes off and got on the bed next to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her head. "Shh, relax. I'm sorry Love, so sorry."

She turns around in his embrace and hugs him tightly. She cries into his shirt, mumbling something.

He hugs her tighter and kisses her cheek. "What?"

She looks up at him. "I'm an idiot."

He kisses her softly. "Rory, you're far from that. I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did. I should have talked to you or done something. But, understand that I love you, and I didn't mean to push you away."

She wipes her eyes and nods. "I know you didn't mean to but I asked you several times what was going on and you told me nothing then ignored me. It hurt. You suck at keep secrets and knowing them."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, you know I didn't mean to do it. I know I suck at the secret thing, I'm sorry."

She kisses his cheek and smiles some. "It's ok, I still love you."

He smiles, wiping the rest of her tears away. "I love you too." He kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry Love." He hugs her tighter.

"Finn, it's ok. Just next time, tell me you're throwing me a party."

He looks at her. "You know about it?"

She nods and kisses him. "I do and thank you for doing that for me, I love you for it."

He kisses her back and cuddles with her. "As long as you're ok with it, it'll happen."

She puts her head on his chest. "I'm more then ok with it; I think that's perfect Finny, really."

He laughs. "I think you'll love it. Everyone is coming."

"You're amazing."

"Thank you."

"Now go get my party ready. I have to go get pretty."

"I think you're already pretty."

"I'm not. I look like a mess."

He sits up and looks at her. He sees her puffy eyes, her slightly runny nose, and her messy hair. But all he sees is her. "I think you look beautiful." He kisses her. "How about I call Logan and get him to set up for the party?"

She pouts. "No. Go set up then come and get me. I need to get ready and I'm not going to get ready if you're still here."

He laughs when she pouts and runs his hand down her arm. "Fine, I'll come back in two hours, ok?" He gets up and kisses her forehead. "Are we good?"

She smiles at him. "We're good. Bring me a cookie when you come pick me up."

He laughs. "I will. I'll be right back Love." He tips his imaginary hat and leaves her house and going over to the dance studio to get the party ready. He goes back to the house two hours later and walks in. "Ror?" He goes into her bedroom and smiles. "You look beautiful."

She turns around and smiles at him. "Thank you. Can we go?" She walks over to him and takes his hand in hers. "Where's my cookie?"

He hands her a cookie and kisses her cheek. "Better?"

She takes the cookie and eats it. "Thank you. I was so hungry." She swings their hands between them as they walk to Ms. Patty's.

He kisses her hand and smiles. "When was the last time you ate?"

She shrugs. "Yesterday probably, but I wasn't hungry."

"No more doing that Love, you need to eat everyday."

She smiles. "I will, don't worry."

"Alright Love, close your eyes." He covers her eyes and walks inside with her. He uncovers her eyes and everyone yells. "Surprise!"

She grins and jumps up and down. "Oh my God!" She turns and hugs Finn and kisses his cheek. "I love you." She pulls back and looks at him. "This was the best birthday ever."

He smiles and hugs her back. "I love you too and I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"It's because of you I am." She smiles at him.

He kisses her nose. "Anytime." They walk into the group and mingle with everyone. She's always holding his hand, or he's got his hand on the small of her back. Even though they're relationship gets rocky at times, they know they can count on each other.


End file.
